The Black Heir: First Year
by Phoenyx-Fyre-Writer
Summary: How can a chance encounter with his Godfathers daughter change Harry's life? Warning will contain spanking of minors but it won't be the focus. Pairins HPXGW, NLXOC, RWXLL. Some Hermione Bashing. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey A/all. This is Chapter one of The Black Heir: First year. It's been a work in progress for a while and has a good few chapters already written. Updates will be when I write a new chapter or weekly depending on how soon a new chapter gets written. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. As sad as that fact is it is a fact none-the-less.**

**Summary: How can a chance encounter with his Godfathers daughter change Harry's life? Warning will contain spanking but it won't be the focus. Pairings HarryXGinny, RonXLuna, NevilleXOC. Some Hermione bashing.**

**I am looking for a Beta to help out with my stories. **

~o~

Evelyn Celeste Black was a very odd child, for one knew absolutely nothing about her real mother; however her family were more than happy to repeatedly tell her about her deranged mass murdering father. She was also a witch, a very powerful witch to say the least, though she didn't know that yet… all she knew is whatever she really wanted to happen, happened.

Evie looked much younger than her eleven, almost twelve years; she was small and very scrawny, with messy dirty blond hair and mysterious silver eyes. Her eyes were mostly dull, making her look like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, although sometimes when she was able to have fun – which was very rare – they shone a beautiful silver colour.

"Get up!" Yelled the woman who opened the door before slamming it shut; Evie's legal guardian. Evie didn't know how she'd come to be here. Her Aunt said her Dad came in left her with them and then disappeared off to kill a huge bunch of people. No-one had ever come for her and so they had reluctantly taken her in. Lucy and Magnus repeated that they should have taken her straight to an orphanage; she didn't know why they didn't. Evie was forced to call them Aunt Lucy and Uncle Magnus out of respect.

Evie woke up with a start, her silver eyes wide and sleep filled, her dream had been good her Mum was talking to her, telling her how special she was and how loved she was, but it was just a dream and real life beckoned. Evie yawned and stretched as she got out of the tiny uncomfortable, so called 'bed'. She was wearing a large boys top and trousers rolled up several times though they were still very long. She padded out of the room and down to the kitchen, cracking eggs into a bowl and mixing them up, adding salt, milk, cheese and pepper.

"Get the post brat," an older boy said. He walked passed, elbowing Evie hard in the ribs. She yelped, but nodded rubbing her ribs; there would be a bruise tomorrow that she'd will to go. "Yes Grant," Evie said sighing as she hurried out into the hall and picked up the post. She checked through the post and carried it back into the kitchen. Evie walked back to the kitchen and handed the mail to the boy called Grant.

Once she had cooked a large pan of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, mushrooms, fried bread, hash browns and grilled tomatoes; the woman who had woken her up pushed her roughly from the kitchen. "Get up to your cupboard and stay out of sight until I call you to wash up. Don't forget your Uncle Magnus is having important guests over today so you will be locked in your cupboard," Aunt Lucy said.

Evie was just about to nod obediently when an owl swooped in with a letter and landed on the kitchen counter in front of her. Evie blinked at the owl. She'd never tried to talk to owls before, all other animals she could talk with, although not so well with snakes. '_Hello?' _She said mentally creating the connection with the owl. The owl cocked its head to one side. '_You mind-speak to me chick?'_ A rather peculiar voice spoke in Evie's head. '_Yes, my name is Evelyn but I go by Evie,'_ Evie sent back along the connection. '_Pleasure to meet you Evie, my name is Aria young chick.'_

The connection was broken by a fierce blow to Evie's right cheek.

"What is the meaning of this girl?!" The woman screeched raising her hand to strike again.

"Sorry Aunt Lucy! I'm going," Evie yelped. Her hands shook a little in her rush to untie the letter from Aria. '_Bye Aria, you have to go now, thank you for my letter,' _Evie said quickly. She stuffed the letter into her oversized pockets. Aria squawked in indignation and flapped her wings angrily at Aunt Lucy. '_I cannot leave chick, I must await your reply,' _she said to Evie.

Evie hurried out the room, Aria still perched on her shoulder. She opened the door to her cupboard and sat down on the tiny 'bed' stuffed around the boiler. She fished the letter out of her pocket and read the address.

Miss Evelyn Celeste Black

Upstairs Airing Cupboard

25 Spencer Road

Plymstock

Plymouth

PL9 7DF

Evie blinked in shock, '_who?'_ Evie asked Aria in utter confusion. Who knew where she slept? Aria nipped Evie's ear affectionately. '_Read it my young chick, you will find what you read even more amazing,'_ she said fondly. Evie opened the letter and then almost dropped it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizar__ds)_

Dear Evelyn Celeste Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Evie looked at Aria for some kind of explanation. If she didn't know it was impossible she would have thought the owl was smiling at her. _'Wha… am… wha… I… I have so many questions I don't know where to start. Is this even real?'_ Evie asked completely and utterly lost. Aria blinked and cocked her head to one side again. _'You do not know of magic young chick? I do not deliver to those who do not know of the world. I shall see to it that a visitor comes to explain things to you.'_ With that Aria launched off Evie's shoulder and flew out of her cupboard.

Evie willed the door to shut and lock with a flick of her hand; hand motions seemed to help direct what she wanted to happen. She continued to stare in confusion at the letter, deciding she might as well read the next page

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

5. Full set of Hogwarts uniform (Trousers for wizards, skirts and tights or socks for witches)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

By Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _

By Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

By Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

By Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

By Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

By Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

By Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad. Familiars are exempt from this rule as it is considered illegal to separate a witch or wizard from their familiar.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

This only caused Evie more confusion. Where on earth was she supposed to get these things? A cat wouldn't be too hard – just look in the newspaper for kittens going to a good home, but that was a may, not a need.

"Get down here and clean up!" Her Aunt yelled. Evie sighed, putting the letter to one side and getting up. She already missed Aria.

Evie willed the door to open and unlock with a flick of her hand. She was so used to being able to just do things she didn't even need to think about it mostly. Sometimes she didn't even need to move her hand. She was always careful to avoid doing it in front of her Aunt and Uncle though; if they saw her the beating she'd get would be awful.

Evie took a moment to try and think how to explain the letter to her Aunt and Uncle. She would wait till Aria returned of course, but the question was still there. She had no money, no possessions, nothing she could give to pay for the equipment. Evie didn't think she could leave an IOU. She knew her Aunt and Uncle would never pay for her to go to a school like Hogwarts.

Her cousin Grant went to Dr Challoner's Grammar School in Buckinghamshire, a private all boys boarding school. He didn't get in on his own merits however, it was only due to the fact her Uncle Magnus went there as a boy and his Father had been one of the school governors. Not that her Aunt would ever admit that. Evie was set to go to the local secondary school, a normal state school.

It was a mark of how little her Aunt and Uncle cared for her Evie thought; that they paid a large yearly fee for Grant and paid for his expensive school uniform without batting an eyelid, whereas Evie's school uniform was to be a few old shirts and trousers of her cousins that had definitely seen better days and second hand jumpers and ties.

There was also the small issue of bedrooms. Evie lived in a large four bedroom house, with an open kitchen-diner, large living room area, a study, utility room and double garage downstairs; four large bedroom's upstairs – two with en-suites and a huge bathroom. Evie didn't have a bedroom; instead she slept in the airing cupboard. She didn't have a bed; instead she had a shelf that had a few blankets on top of the hard wood and a single ratty blanket to sleep under. She didn't even have a light, but she'd learned how to create light at a young age.

Evie didn't mind her living space too much, really she understood why it was the place for her, but sometimes – like today when she had been having such a wonderful dream it hurt a lot.

Evie would often sit and dream about her Father and Mother. She used to dream that really her Father was a spy and the people he killed were evil people who were responsible for the death of her Mother. He wasn't allowed to say that though and his people were working to free him. That dream died when she was around seven. It was also the same time she'd woken up unconscious in hospital with almost no memory of how she got there. All she remembered was agonising pain, her Uncle, and a baseball bat. She'd later over heard her Aunt and Uncle discussing how it was impossible she was getting better, her Uncle claimed he broke her spine; her Aunt insisted he must have done it wrong.

Now, Evie just dreamed that her Father didn't kill people, that he raised her himself and she had never heard of her Aunt and Uncle. She always hated it when she did, because it made the day that much harder, it made the constant hunger for food she lived with that much more difficult to struggle through, it made the pain of the abuse that much harder to take.

"What are you doing you worthless lazy little brat? Get down here and clean up!" Aunt Lucy screeched upstairs.

Evie started shaking herself out of her musings. Her Father was an insane mass murdering mad-man. Her Mother was a complete and utter mystery and she was a nasty little piece of work who needed the nastiness beaten out of her regularly. She'd have to forget about Hogwarts and whatever she was. There was no way she'd get to go and her letter was probably a mistake. When the person coming to get her saw her they'd apologise for the mistake and leave.

Evie took a few deep breaths to centre her thoughts. Yes the letter had been exciting and yes she would love the chance to escape to Hogwarts – wherever it was – but it was just one of her little dreams that would only hurt.

Evie was going to forget about the letter and forget about Aria. She had other animals to talk to and they were the only ones she could trust not to hurt or judge her. Even the teachers at her primary school couldn't help but judge her, they wouldn't hurt her – she could see that – but they did judge her. She could have been the top of her year, but if she did, she'd be accused of cheating and that was not an incident she'd like to repeat. Breaking three ribs, both wrists, her collar bone, and getting a nasty concussion after having her back torn to shreds by her uncle's heavy work belt and being tossed down the stairs made sure of the fact she never tried hard in lessons again.

Resolve shakily rebuilt, Evie headed downstairs; time to get back to the real world.

~o~

**There you go, there's Chapter one. Let me know what you thought and whether it's worth continuing. Updates will be as regular as I can make them.**

**PhoenyxFyre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey A/all. This is Chapter two of The Black Heir: First year. You're getting this update because I've managed to write another chapter. Updates will be weekly or as soon as I write another chapter. I've got 40+ chapters written so updates will be regular.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. As sad as that fact is it is a fact none-the-less.**

**Summary: How can a chance encounter with his Godfathers daughter change Harry's life? Warning will contain spanking but it won't be the focus. Pairings HarryXGinny, RonXLuna, NevilleXOC. Some Hermione bashing.**

**I am looking for a Beta to help out with my stories. **

~o~

Evie walked into the kitchen and started tidying up after the breakfast she had missed. She looked up at her Aunt to see if she was going to get any breakfast today.

"You want breakfast, after your little act with that bloody owl? You have got to be joking brat. Forget about it. If you're lucky, you might get food tomorrow. That's only if you manage not to cause any more issues for your Uncle today," Aunt Lucy said harshly.

Evie sighed but accepted this; it was nothing more than she expected really. She quickly fetched all the dishes from the table and stuffed some of the crusts of toast into the pockets of her too large pyjama trousers. She scraped the rest of the leftovers into the bin, her stomach growling hungrily.

Trying to ignore the disapproving glare of her Aunt she continued her normal morning routine; taking the dishes to the sink, scrubbing them clean, putting them on the draining board, scrubbing the work surfaces, scrubbing down the table, mopping and sweeping the kitchen floor, drying the dishes then putting them away.

Finished she looked up at her aunt again to see if it reached approval or there was something she didn't do exactly perfect.

"It'll do now get out of my sight. Go to the bathroom quickly then I'll be up to lock your cupboard," her Aunt said.

"Yes Aunt Lucy," Evie said obediently. Evie turned and hurried up to the bathroom. Sure she could easily will the door to unlock, but she didn't want to risk it with her Uncle having company around. If she was caught, the punishment would not be worth unlocking the door just because she could; it might even wind her up in hospital again. She finished up quickly and washed her hands before heading back to the cupboard. She wished she had a window, so she could see the world outside, but she didn't and she just had to live with that.

Evie heard her Aunt come up and heard the lock click on her cupboard. Now the door was locked, Evie felt safe enough to eat the crusts of bread she'd managed to scavenge from breakfast. She made quick work of them, although it did little to help with her snarling stomach. She'd gone without food yesterday as well. Sighing sadly she curled up on her little bed, back under the covers and decided to go back to sleep, no point staying awake, plus in sleep she could escape the hunger.

Evie was woken up by a loud bang and someone yelling. "Get out of my house you freak!" Her Aunt screeched.

Slightly disorientated, Evie jumped out of her bed and ran to the door of her cupboard, trying to push it open and slightly confused when it didn't. Without thinking she waved her hand unlocking the door and rushed downstairs. "What's going on?" Evie asked groggily.

"Miss Evelyn Celeste Black. I am Professor McGonagall. You received a letter about your invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry earlier today and the owl that delivered your letter has informed the Headmaster that you are unaware of the wizarding world," a tall stern looking woman who was claiming to be Professor McGonagall said. Evie wondered if it was the same McGonagall that had written the letter to her.

"Um yes, that is me," Evie said slowly coming to her senses.

"What are you doing out of your cupboard! I locked you in there! How did you get out! Get back up to your cupboard brat!" Lucy screamed again. She raised her hand to strike a harsh blow to Evie's head once again, when she froze completely still and fell over.

"You will not ever raise your hand to a child Mrs Gereldean," Professor McGonagall said. She swiftly tucked her wand back into her robes.

Evie blinked rapidly staring at the odd little stick. "Umm… are you the same McGonagall who wrote the letter about being invited to Hogwarts?"

Minerva smiled at the young girl, although she was a Black and would most likely be a Slytherin there was always hope for her. "Yes I am Miss Black. Now due to exactly who you are we had assumed you were aware of magic. However, the owl that visited you has informed our gamekeeper, who informed the headmaster that you are unaware of magic is this so?" Minerva asked briskly. If it was she'd get the girl to Diagon Alley as quick as possible and get her home.

She'd be keeping an eye on the Black girl; the whole family was bad, including her father – one of her lions. She could hardly stand it. Plus it was rather suspicious she was starting school and he escaped, Fudge said it was to come after Harry but was that his only motive? Well Minerva wasn't going to ignore the 'coincidences'.

"Well… I can do things that others can't… but I don't understand how. All I know is whatever I want to happen; happens," Evie said chewing her lip. "But I've never heard of Hogwarts or any of those books and have no idea how to get things like a pewter caldron, a wand, or dragon hide gloves…" Evie continued trailing off. She was reeling in confusion and shock. Professor McGonagall hadn't claimed it to be a mistake, she thought she was a witch and protected her from her Aunt.

Minerva was surprised. Not many children had much control over their accidental magic; the only children she knew to have control had been Severus and Lily. "You can control your magic? Please show me," Minerva asked.

Evie nodded and looked around the room then focused on Minerva, she waved her hand and willed the Professors robes to change into normal muggle attire. Minerva was left wearing a soft light pink blouse and mid-calf length beige skirt. Her normally pin tight bun came lose and her hair fell down her back, nice beige shoes adorned her feet as well.

Minerva had to work very hard to cover her shock. She'd never seen any untrained witch or wizard perform such magic, yet she knew by the feel of the magic Evie was not trained, she didn't focus spells rather her actual magic. She'd be having an interesting talk with Dumbledore later.

If it had been simple spells Minerva would be very suspicious and know how to return her appearance to normal, however she needed assistance – she wasn't about to tell Evie this though. "Can you undo it as well?" Minerva asked. She could pass off her asking by claiming she was assessing Miss Black's magical talent. In actual fact it was partly to do just that as well, to undo all the changes would take a lot more focus.

Evie smiled happily and nodded. She waved her hand from the Professor's feet to her hair and her clothes, shoes and hair returned to their previous states.

"Well done, you have a remarkable measure of control over your magic. Now I shall be taking you to Diagon Alley where we will purchase your possessions," Minerva said. Despite her initial thoughts it seemed Evie was far from what she had thought. Plus she would have only been a couple months old before her father was locked up. Still, best be careful, but the girl was clearly being raised in an abusive home; Minerva might be helpless to help Harry but she'd be damned if she was going fail another child of one of her little lions.

"Diagon Alley?" Evie asked confused.

"Yes, come along child. Take a hold of my arm and I shall apparate us. I highly doubt your guardians wish to come," Minerva said. She offered her arm to the small, clearly underfed child.

Evie bit her lip but gripped onto the older woman's arm.

Evie gasped when the squeezing sensation finished. "I hate doing that," Evie said shuddering.

Minerva looked at the child in surprise. "You have done that before?" Minerva asked. She was highly suspicious again now.

Evie nodded. "I do it to escape from the bullies at school. When they are chasing me I turn, want really hard to be in the library, get stuffed in the tube and arrive in the library," Evie said. "I did it accidentally at first. I just wanted to get away and then I was. Since I could do a lot of stuff that other people couldn't; I figured it was one of those things, and I kept trying to do it until I could do it all the time it only took a few tries," Evie finished her eyes wide. She was worried she'd be in trouble.

Minerva was surprised. It didn't seem the little girl was lying. "Very impressive Miss Black, you'll probably fit in well in Ravenclaw," Minerva said. Minerva showed Evie the Leaky Cauldron. "This is the Leaky Cauldron Miss Black. This is how to get into Diagon Alley. Your relatives will not be able to see it because it's hidden from muggles. You will come here every year to get your school supplies. For now let's go on in. I'll introduce you to Tom. He'll be able to help you when you come next time," Minerva said briskly.

Evie stared in wonder as they walked into the pub. She saw a head of messy black hair that seemed strangely familiar, like a memory she couldn't quite place, although she couldn't think how.

Minerva also saw the boy and frowned in confusion. What was Harry Potter doing here? Shouldn't he be with his relatives? "Mr Potter?" Minerva asked. There really was no mistaking Harry's messy black hair, she had stared at it from the other side of her desk far too many times during his Hogwarts career and when his father before him was at Hogwarts.

Harry looked up seeing his head of house and a small girl. He recognised those eyes, he couldn't think how but he knew those eyes. "Professor McGonagall. What are you doing here?" Harry asked confused.

"I should be asking you the same question Mr Potter. As it is I am taking Miss Black to Diagon Alley for the first time to collect her school supplies. As it is she's in a similar position to you. Her mother passed away, her father… well yes her father has been unable to raise her and so she has been muggle raised," Minerva explained.

Harry heard the girl's last name and obviously knew Sirius Black had somehow escaped Azkaban. He had a funny feeling the poor girl would become almost as famous as him but for much different reasons. He could imagine how the Hogwarts rumour mill would turn on her. "Sirius Black is her father. Hogwarts isn't going to be kind to her," Harry said sadly to himself. "May I join you Professor. She'll need a friend at Hogwarts. You know how the rumour mill can twist everything around," Harry said sympathetically.

"Of course Mr Potter. I'm sure Miss Black will appreciate that. Miss Black, this is Harry Potter," Minerva said. This would be a real test for the girl. If she knew about Harry Potter then clearly she'd been in the magical world, after all Harry Potter was famous in their world, but unknown in the muggle world.

"Pleased to meet you Harry. I'm Evelyn Black, but I prefer Evie," Evie said smiling at Harry.

Harry was delighted to be able to talk to someone who didn't already know everything about him. He felt a strange connection to the younger girl, almost like she was a little sister of sorts. "Nice to meet you Evie," Harry said kindly sticking his hand out for the younger girl.

Evie hesitated only slightly before shaking the boy's hand.

"Professor. How will she pay for everything? Has she got a vault like me?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure Mr Potter. I'll be taking her to Gringotts to do her inheritance test like the one you did when you first came to Gringotts," Minerva said briskly.

"I never did an inheritance test Professor," Harry said confused.

"What? Well I never. Didn't Dumbledore ask the Goblins to get one done?" Minerva asked surprised.

"Dumbledore? No Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley the first time," Harry said.

"Oh for Merlin's sake. Yes, yes it's a good thing you are coming with me then," Minerva said briskly shaking her head.

This was going to be a strange visit. Teaching Harry's godfather's daughter how to navigate Diagon Alley along with Harry. It would be how it should have been if Harry's godfather hadn't gone dark. She hoped being associated with Harry would help Evie resist the call of Dark magic in the way being associated with James hadn't saved Sirius.

~o~

**There you go, there's chapter two. Please drop me a review and tell me what you thought. Cookies for all those who do review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey A/all. This is Chapter three of The Black Heir: First year. You're getting this update because it's been a week since I updated. Updates will be weekly or as soon as I write another chapter. I've got 40+ chapters written so updates will be regular.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. As sad as that fact is it is a fact none-the-less.**

**Summary: How can a chance encounter with his Godfathers daughter change Harry's life? Warning will contain spanking but it won't be the focus. Pairings HarryXGinny, RonXLuna, NevilleXOC. Some Hermione bashing.**

**I am looking for a Beta to help out with my stories. **

~o~

Minerva lead the Hero of the wizarding world and the daughter of the most evil Dark Lord the world had ever seen's right hand man through the Leaky Cauldron. The other patrons were whispering having heard Evelyn's surname. It would have been kinder for the girl if she had her Mother's surname.

"Right then Miss Black. Watch closely where I tap with my wand. If you forget you can ask Tom. Mr Potter you should watch closely as well," Minerva said.

Minerva tapped the first brick showing Evie and Harry which brick it was and saying out loud how to recognise it. Minerva continued the pattern dictating which brick it was and how to recognise it or count it. "When you Floo to Diagon Alley you should arrive in the Leaky Cauldron and so this pattern is important for it is how you get into the Alley to get your school supplies or other things if you come over at Christmas to shop," Minerva explained.

Harry was surprised at the information Evie was getting. Hagrid didn't give him any of this.

They walked into the Alley and Harry smiled at the look of awe on Evie's face. "Welcome home Evie," Harry said.

Harr had noticed how skinny Evie was, the fading bruises on her arms, her over large baggy dirty clothes, the hollow look in her eyes and the way she flinched at contact. Her home was probably worse that his. At least his Aunt and Uncle didn't physically abuse him much. Evie looked like she suffered beatings regularly.

Harry put a gentle arm over Evie when he noticed her becoming slightly overwhelmed. "It's ok. Come on. See that big white marble building? That's Gringotts. If you don't have a vault don't worry I'll pay for your stuff. I've got more gold then I could ever use in mine," Harry said with a wave of his hand.

Minerva watched the two children interact, not sure what she thought. She didn't know if Harry and Evie being friends was a good idea or not. For now she'd leave judgement. If Evie didn't get sorted into Slytherin she'd do whatever she could to protect the girl from following in her Father's footsteps. Minerva supposed being friends with Harry would be good for the girl. James hadn't lost anything to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named whereas Harry had lost everything; Minerva certainly couldn't see Ron or Hermione joining forces with the Dark Lord… then again. Minerva shook her head she'd think about it all later.

Evie smiled up at Harry, "thank you so much Harry. I don't have any money and if I do I'll have to keep it quiet. I doubt my Aunt and Uncle hate me enough to not steal every last penny," Evie said miserably. She immediately covered her mouth in shock. She wasn't supposed to speak ill of her relatives. "Joking," Evie said nervously.

Minerva felt her heart strings tugged. The poor girl needed to be removed from that family and soon, but who would take her in?

Minerva led the two to Gringotts. "Now Mr Potter, Miss Black. Gringotts Goblins are a highly talented and intelligent race they are to be treated with the same respect you would give your fellow witch and wizard and you should pay close attention to their customs. After dealing with them it is polite to say 'may your vaults over flow with gold and your enemies suffer untold pain'. When requesting a meeting you would do well to say 'I await your pleasure'. That shows you respect their time. Never try and order a Goblin around, and unless you are 'friend to the Goblins' – which both your Fathers were – you should never trust them," Minerva said as they approached the bank.

"Time is money for Goblins and things like thanks show weakness, you should show them thanks with gifts or earning money. Always get straight to the point with Goblins, be polite but do not waste time with airs and graces or they will not treat you fairly," Minerva added.

Harry felt like smacking himself on the head. Why hadn't he been told this?

Minerva lead in and up to one of the tellers she was about to speak when she heard Harry gasp.

"Griphook," Harry said in surprise.

"Mr Potter, you have sharp eyes. You remember me," Griphook said.

Minerva was very pleased with her little lion.

"Yes. You took me to my fault on my first visit to Gringotts," Harry said explaining.

"Correct," Griphook said. This would be something to report to Snowcack.

"Griphook. I have here Miss Evelyn Black and Mr Harry Potter. Both wish to take an inheritance test. We await your pleasure," Minerva said. She didn't wait for a response, just moved over to one of the benches guiding the two children with her and indicating they should sit.

Harry took a seat and Evie followed still looking around in awe.

They weren't waiting long when another Goblin approached them. "Miss Black, Mr Potter. I am Ragnok the Potter and Black Accounts Manager. I have been managing your accounts and have assured nothing has been taken from them. As you are now thirteen Mr Potter you are invited to view your family vaults. If you would both come with me to take your inheritance tests. You may request to do this in private if you wish though your Fathers never did," Ragnok said.

Minerva cringed. She would not want her favourite lion to find out about this like this.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

Ragnok noticed the Transfiguration Mistress's stern expression, "a tale for another time no doubt. Come, time is galleons. There is a lot to go over Mr Potter," Ragnok said disappointedly. He did hope he could gain the young witch and wizard's favour. Their Fathers were friends of the Goblins and he hoped in time the two children would become as such.

Ragnok lead the two along to his office. "Do you wish to have your inheritance tests done in private?" Ragnok asked.

"Please don't leave me Harry. Please stay with me," Evie requested.

Ragnok was touched by the innocence of youth. He had his own children at home and knew they would be saddened if he was taken from them.

"Of course I will Evie," Harry said with a surprising amount of tenderness in his voice. He never had a reason to speak so tenderly to someone before.

The two went into the office.

"First order of business. Mr Potter, at the Ministry your parents Will was sealed, however they were friends of the Goblins for their actions and interactions with our race and had one kept here that was not sealed. Do you wish to hear it, it has some important information I wish to inform you before we look at your holdings. Especially due to recent events," Ragnok said.

Harry shrugged. "Sure," Harry said looking at Evie.

"As the two of you are the main beneficiaries and this is not an official Will hearing there is no need to call in others. Should you wish an official Will hearing to take place it will take some time to organise and make sure all the beneficiaries are present and accounted for," Ragnok said and pulled the Will out from his desk.

Harry waved Evie over so she could read it as well. "You're a beneficiary you might as well read it too squirt," Harry said affectionately pulling the smaller girl to his side. He was disgusted to feel every single rib from just the slight touch. He knew he was underfed at the Dursley's but she was half starved.

_**Last Will and Testament of**_

_**Lord James Charlus Potter**_

_**and Lady Lily Elisabeth Potter nee Evans**_

_We, the aforementioned, being of complete mental health and free will hereby decree this will our testament, making all previous wills void._

_In case of our demise the following persons are to be given the following assets:_

_To Remus John Lupin we leave our house in London No 34 Harling Road, 1,000,000 galleons and all of Lily's books concerning her studies of the possibility to counter the werewolf curse by means of the wolfsbane potion and all her books on development for the wolfsbane potion._

_To Peter Matthias Pettigrew, our secret keeper, we leave 1,000,000 galleons to get his lazy ass out of his mother's home and stand up for himself._

_In case he was the one to betray us to Voldemort (as we said secret keeper) the former part is void and he is to be thrown into Azkaban in an anti-animagus-cell with the key thrown down North Sea. (Lily insists on this part!)_

_To Sirius Orion Black we leave 1,000,000 galleons, the cottage located in the village of Nottingham, he liked to borrow so much to have private time with his girlfriends and James' collection of chocolate frog cards plus the urge to hurry up and marry someone so Evie can have a mother._

_To our dear Goddaughter Evelyn Celeste Black we leave a trust vault containing 10,000,000 galleons to be refilled every year. Seeing as we are not around to spoil you rotten as we wish to, as we are sure Sirius is doing to our own son. Lily says if Sirius is going to spoil Harry and make raising him merry hell we are going to spoil you. We also leave the jewellery box with all of Lily's jewellery you are so fond of playing with and all Lily's school notes and journals to help you with your studies._

_To Arthur Septimus Weasley we leave 1,000,000 galleons and our signatures on the betrothal agreement made between our ancestors awaiting only Arthur's signature to betroth Ginerva Molly Weasley to our son Harry James Potter. Both may pull out of the betrothal if they find it not to their liking._

_To Ginerva Molly Weasley we leave 500,000 if the betrothal agreement is signed to pay for her schooling and future until the betrothal agreement is fulfilled. _

_If the betrothal is not signed the previous part is void._

_The rest of our belongings are going to our son Harry James Potter._

_In question of custody for our son Harry if one of us dies the surviving party has custody, in case both of us die, Harry is to be placed with one of the following persons in the mentioned order_

_1. His Godfather Sirius Orion Black._

_2. His other Godparents Franklin Gareth and Alice Melinda Longbottom._

_3. Remus John Lupin (family friend).  
and screw the ministry we say he can live with Moony and they have to accept it!_

_4. Minerva Isobel McGonagall (James' godmother and family friend). _

_4. Andromeda Irma and Theodore Dereck Tonks (family friends)._

_5. Molly Patricia and Arthur Septimus Weasley (family friends and distant cousins)._

_**Under no circumstances Harry is to be placed with Lily's sister's family, Petunia and Vernon Dursley! Petunia is horribly jealous of her sister's magic and will not treat our son fairly, plus Vernon hates imagination! There is no way a child of a marauder should ever be subject to that man.**_

_**Signed**_

_**Lord James Charlus Potter**_

_**Lady Lily Elisabeth Potter**_

_**Lord Ragnok as witness**_

_**Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore as witness**_

Harry stared at the piece of thick parchment and looked at Ragnok for an explanation.

"I shall answer your questions soon Mr Potter, first your Mother gave me a memory to give to the two of you. It seems she foresaw such an event happening as has happened," Ragnok said. He motioned over to a tall elegant stone pensive and pulled a vial of a silvery substance into the liquid. "Place a finger in the liquid and you will be pulled in and able to watch the memory. I will be waiting for you when you return."

Harry and Evie shared a look and shrugged. Harry put a finger in the substance the same time Evie did, both felt the jerk and felt themselves falling until they landed in a field in front of a red headed woman Harry knew to be his Mother.

"Mum," Harry whispered wishing he could talk to her.

"Harry, Evie, I'm hoping the two of you are watching this at the grand age of 17 and 19 respectively along with your Fathers, me and hopefully a step Mother for you Evie, though at the time of making this your Father has yet to grow up enough to consider marriage and I fear he might never do so," memory Lily spoke.

"It is October the 15th 1981 and Evie you have just turned a month old, you are definitely your Father's daughter, you have your Mother's hair colour, but you have your Father's eyes and facial structure, you are going to be beautiful. James and I baby sat you yesterday while your Father went flat hunting for a place for the two of you, he almost had one but got in a row with the neighbour and so decided not to live there. Your Father does have quite the temper… actually that is the reason for doing this," memory Lily said sadly.

"You see, my close friend Alice always accused me of being a seer, sometimes I sort of have feelings about things that will come to pass. I saw James and me kissing during my first year at Hogwarts which was part of the reasons why I hated him so much. I was so sure he must have slipped me a love potion or something to get me to love him… to that matter I'm still not sure. However I'm going off topic and I don't have much time. I've told James I'm going to visit my sister to keep her updated but that's not true. I have instead come to Potter Castle and am stood in the fields. You see children I have been having visions about another event to pass and I can't shake the feeling it's going to happen soon," memory Lily said even more morose than before.

"Harry, when the prophecy about you and possibly Neville Longbottom came to light your Father and I went into hiding. Dumbledore cast the fidelius and Evie your Father was our secret keeper. We were staying at Potter Mansion – the castle is too big to be put under fidelius and simply too well known. Plus it's where all the balls take place we can't put that under fidelius. Things were going very well for a long time, we were safe and Sirius had fought off six separate attacks from death eaters. However on February the 27th a joyous occasion changed our plans," memory Lily continued looking a little brighter.

"Your Mother, Mary Hepworth – if you don't even know her name like I believe you won't Evie – discovered she was pregnant with you. Sirius of course was terrified and over joyed. Mary was terrified you'd grow up without a Father, but didn't want to worry us. However James and I had the same thoughts, we didn't want your Father to risk his life now he had you. That was why we were in hiding in the first place, to protect Harry. We couldn't ask your Father to continue to be secret keeper," memory Lily said gently.

"We moved to Godric's Hollow, against my wishes I might add. I would have much preferred Griffins Lair, but Albus insisted it was the easier place to hide even if it didn't have all the wards we wanted it to have. We packed and making a decision as four marauders and a maraudess we decided Peter should be our secret keeper. I felt uneasy about this decision, still do, but I didn't want to explain my 'visions' to your Father Harry. I doubt he would believe me," memory Lily continued.

"It was fine for a while. Albus performed the fidelius again and Peter gave the location to Sirius, Mary, Remus and Albus. They were the only ones who we agreed should know. Although we disagreed where Albus was concerned… but I gave into your Father on that one Harry… I'm sorry if this has played out like my visions tell me so," memory Lily said getting tearful.

"Evie you were born and you were the most talented baby ever. Sorry Harry, your magical ability is very impressive but nothing on Evie I'm afraid. Evie my sweet, darling Goddaughter you are gifted as a natural magical, you have the ability to grasp any kind of magic with ease. You would not believe how proud of you your Godfather and I are," memory Lily said softly smiling adoringly. "Sadly Evie darling your Mother was killed shortly after you were born. It was shortly after we changed secret keepers and we were watching you when it happened," memory Lily said a tear running down her cheek.

"After that what I know is well… its guess work and visions. If my visions are right on the 31st of October Hallows eve night Peter will finally pick a side and join Voldemort fully by giving him our location or he already has and Voldemort is just waiting for an impressive day. Your Father will go down first Harry and I shall sacrifice my life to try and save you and due to that and a little bit of your rather extraordinary magical aptitude you will survive the killing curse. This is where things go from bad to worse I am afraid. Albus Dumbledore will prove my suspicions of him correct and seal our Will at the Ministry leaving you on the doorstep of Vernon and Petunia Dursley in violation of mine and your Father's Will," memory Lily said.

Harry could see his Mother was getting rather upset.

"And to make things worse my darling Goddaughter. Your Father had a fit of one of his tempers and acted rashly instead of intelligently like he should have. He took you to your Aunt and Uncle's, strictly against your Mother's wishes I might add; her sister is worse than mine. You had been with a cousin of his Andromeda Tonks, she also knows the truth about our switching secret keepers; once your Mother passed he wanted more people to protect you. With you hidden at your Aunt's house – although I hate to call her that – your Father hunted down Peter our secret keeper," memory Lily said looking apologetic.

Harry gave Evie a tight squeeze feeling her trembling.

"Sirius found Peter, but Peter was prepared and shouted out, 'how could you Sirius? James and Lily Sirius? How could you betray them?' Then he cut off his finger, hit a blasting charm at one of the gas lines and turned into his rat form. Sirius was then taken away laughing due to emotional trauma," memory Lily said. Her tone made it clear she was begging her son and goddaughter to believe her. "Harry if you are seeing this memory with Evie and you are thirteen years old while she is eleven it means Sirius has escaped from Azkaban to kill Peter. Tell Ragnok to send the other memory I left with him to Amelia Bones. She can clear Sirius' name. Please believe me when I say he is innocent. You too Evie, your Father was a good, good man. He loves you dearly and didn't commit the crimes he was accused off."

The memory ended and Harry and Evie found themselves stood around the basin of the pensive with unreadable expressions.

~o~

**There you go, there's chapter three. Please drop me a review and tell me what you thought. Cookies for all those who do review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey A/all. This is Chapter four of The Black Heir: First year. You're getting this update because it's been a week since I updated. Updates will be weekly or as soon as I write another chapter. I've got 40+ chapters written so updates will be regular.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. As sad as that fact is it is a fact none-the-less.**

**Summary: How can a chance encounter with his Godfathers daughter change Harry's life? Warning will contain spanking but it won't be the focus. Pairings HarryXGinny, RonXLuna, NevilleXOC. Some Hermione bashing.**

**I am looking for a Beta to help out with my stories. **

~o~

Evie was staring blankly ahead. She had no idea what was going on. Lily's – her godmothers – words were rushing around her head like wild fire.

"Oh god," Evie whispered. She felt herself becoming faint.

Harry, with reflexes honed from years of dodging and two years as a seeker, snapped out of his own daze and caught Evie before she hit the floor.

Ragnok snapped his fingers and another Goblin entered the room. Ragnok snapped off orders in Gobbledegook and the other Goblin scuttled off. He returned not thirty seconds later with two vials of potion. "These are Calming Draughts Mr Potter. If you and Miss Black should require one…" Ragnok started.

"Please, its… it's a lot to take in," Harry said.

Ragnok nodded and handed Harry the vials. "These are Goblin brewed; if you prefer wizard brewed potions I'm afraid you'll have to wait a while," Ragnok explained.

Harry poured the first vial down his own throat and was pleasantly surprised at the taste. "No I definitely prefer Goblin brewed," Harry said feeling a lot calmer. He helped Evie drink the second vial and she promptly burst into tears.

Harry lowered himself down so he was sat on the floor and pulled Evie onto his lap to let her sob her heart out.

"Goblin brewed potions are indeed rumoured to taste better – though not many wizards would drink them willingly – they also have a much better effect. The Calming Draught for example calms the immediate storm but does not block all emotions like the wizarding Calming Draught; it is much safer for the mind," Ragnok explained seeing Harry's puzzled expression.

Harry nodded and rocked Evie a little.

"I have had Professor McGonagall informed there has been a hold up. Do you wish to take your inheritance test now while Miss Black gathers herself? As safe for the mind our Calming Draught is – it is also longer lasting and should help her calm down quickly," Ragnok said.

"Of course Ragnok, time is Galleons," Harry said. "Was my parent's Will ever executed?" Harry asked.

"No. The only part that was, was the setting up of Miss Black's vault, your mother had that done before she died," Ragnok said.

Harry nodded. "When can I have it executed?" Harry asked.

"We can have it done within a week if that is your request, we will send letters to call beneficiaries. Sirius Black will have to have an adult representative as he is currently at large," Ragnok said.

Harry nodded. "Please have the letters sent out. Also my mother mentioned another memory she left with you, she wanted me to ask if you could send it to Amelia Bones, apparently she can get Sirius' name cleared," Harry said.

Ragnok nodded and wrote something on a piece of parchment, he went over to the pensive and pulled another vial out of the cabinet, he brought it back to his desk and wrote something on another piece of parchment before snapping his fingers. Another Goblin appeared and they spoke once again in Gobbledegook before the other Goblin bowed, took the two pieces of parchment and left.

Ragnok brought a bowl, knife and piece of parchment over to the two children. "Twenty one drops of blood are required," Ragnok said.

Harry grimaced but took the knife, carefully manoeuvring himself so he didn't disturb Evie or hurt her. With a deep breath he took the knife and cut a slash down his palm watching the blood drip into the bowl. As soon as twenty one drops were done Ragnok waved his hand healing the cut.

Ragnok took the bowl and murmured under his breath. He added a vial of ink and stirred the mixture with a gnarled root. Finally he poured the mixture onto the parchment where it spread out like a web.

Ragnok handed the parchment to Harry.

Harry stared at the parchment in shock. He was actually related to Gryffindor… he was Lord Gryffindor… well at least he wasn't Salazar Slytherin's heir.

_**Inheritance test**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Confirmed inherited Lordships**_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Peverell_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Gryffindor_

_**Confirmed inherited family vaults**_

_Potter vault_

_Peverell vault_

_Gryffindor vault_

_Redding vault_

_Stuart vault_

_Malloy vault_

"Wow… Evie, you have to do this. See what families you are related too," Harry said.

Evie looked up and wiped her eyes. "Ok," Evie said eventually. It was hard to accept that if it hadn't been for one rash act of her father she might have grown up in a loving home. Evie quickly squashed that thought down. No, she deserved what she got, she knew it. Her father didn't want her and was probably glad he didn't have to raise her.

Ragnok approached the younger female child and handed her a bowl and knife.

Evie easily sliced her palm open not even wincing at the pain. Evie counted the twenty one drops and felt her palm heal. She was surprised by the lack of a scar.

Ragnok did the same as he had done for Harry. He doubted there would be any Ladyship's but he couldn't be positive, there were families that were matriarchal instead of patriarchal but they were very rare.

Ragnok looked in surprise at the confirmed Ladyships and handed the parchment over to Evie. This was becoming a very surprising day for the girl.

_**Inheritance test**_

_**Evelyn Celeste Black**_

_**Confirmed inherited Ladyships**_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Ravenclaw_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Bolden_

_**Confirmed inherited family vaults**_

_Black vault _

_Ravenclaw vault_

_Bolden vault_

_Sinclair vault_

_Frenworth vault_

_Aggathunth vault _

It was Evie's turn to blink in shock as she read the parchment over and over again. "I… wait. If my dad is alive – and possibly innocent – how come I have the Black family vault?" Evie asked weakly.

"Because your father was imprisoned his access to the Black family vault was passed down the line. It would have gone to his brother – your uncle – but he is deceased. After that you are the next in line to inherit," Ragnok explained. "If your father is found innocent of the crimes he was supposed to have committed the vault will go back to him, seeing as you are not allowed to remove any of the liquid value only personal or sentimental items and he is your father there is no risk of liability. He also still has his own vault which will be divided according to his Will if he should die," Ragnok continued.

Evie nodded mutely. It was a lot to take in.

"When we have the reading of your parents Will next week Mr Potter we will have all your vault statements prepared. Do you wish to go visit your trust vaults now to get out some galleons? Miss Black you possess two trust vaults, a Black and Potter trust vault which one to you wish to visit? You can take a total of 1,000 galleons out of your Potter trust fund each month and 200 galleons out of your Black trust vault each month. Mr Potter you may take a total of 500 galleons out of your Potter trust vault each month," Ragnok said. "Miss Black your Potter trust vault will refill to 10,000,000 galleons each year on your birthday and your Black trust vault will refill to 50,000 galleons each year on the same date. Mr Potter your Potter trust vault will refill to 50,000 galleons each year on your birthday as well," Ragnok finished.

Harry looked at Evie. He could tell she was struggling to process all the information. "Come on Evie. Once we're done shopping I'll persuade McGonagall to let you stay in the Leaky Cauldron with me. Trust me, last year I was able to make her cry with my excuse," Harry said trying to cheer the younger girl up and distract her.

It seemed to work and Evie smiled. "Ok. I'd like to go to my Potter trust vault please," Evie said nodding firmly.

Ragnok nodded. "Of course Miss Black, Mr Potter do you wish to visit your Potter trust vault as well?" Ragnok asked.

Harry nodded. "Lord Ragnok, could you please call me Evie?" Evie asked. She was getting rather confused being constantly called Miss Black.

"It would be my pleasure Evie. You have the makings of a good friend of the Goblins in you," Ragnok said pleased with the young girl.

"In that case, please call me Harry, Lord Ragnok," Harry said smiling at Evie.

"Again, it would be my pleasure Harry. You too have the makings of a good friend of the Goblins in you. Not just for recognising Griphook," Ragnok said.

Harry helped Evie to her feet and then stood up himself, tucking her close to his side.

"If you would please follow me, we shall go and collect Professor McGonagall and Griphook will take you to your vaults," Ragnok said walking out of the office.

Harry followed Ragnok supporting Evie carefully.

Ragnok lead them back into the main hall of the bank where Minerva McGonagall was sat on the bench.

"Mr Potter, Miss Black. I trust everything is sorted?" Minerva asked.

Harry and Evie shared a look before nodding. "Sort of," They both said together.

Minerva looked at both kids for an explanation.

"We saw a memory my mother left us," Harry said. Professor McGonagall had been nothing but kind to him. She was also his father's Godmother, so Harry felt she deserved to know somewhat of what had happened.

Minerva gasped thinking of her favourite Gryffindor. Although teachers weren't supposed to have favourites, they all did. Almost all of Minerva's lions were some of her favourites, but there were those that she had just that little bit more time for than others, Harry being one of them.

In James' time at Hogwarts he had of course been one of her favourites, he was her godson after all, but during his first five years she prayed he would stop chasing her other pet Gryffindor Lily Evans. Lily was exceptionally talented, pretty and well behaved, Minerva feared her godson would – well she feared he'd be like his brother in all but blood Sirius and break Lily's heart if she showed any interest in him. Sirius's ability in Transfiguration had earned him his place in Minerva's heart, his ability on the Quidditch pitch as a beater sealed it and his reputation as a prankster only increased it.

Minerva was definitely a woman of order rather than chaos, but one simply could not love James without having a love of pranks as well. She also accepted the world needed chaos to remain in balance. Troublemakers and pranksters had their place and honestly some of the pranks were extremely funny and in good nature. It was only the bullying of one Severus Snape – now a college – she took offence too.

"She said some things that…" Harry trailed off. He had no idea how to describe what had been said and how it had affected him and Evie.

"She said things that gave us a very new and very confusing view on what happened and made us believe most of what we knew to be true was untrue," Evie supplied.

Harry nodded that about fit what had happened, "yeah, that works."

Harry stepped closer to Evie wrapping his arms around her as she trembled with the effort not to break down again. It was so hard knowing what she knew. Although she normally rejected contact like this, Harry had already proved he wouldn't hurt her, he felt safe and she could trust this feeling that overwhelmed her that he'd never let anything happen to her. From his magic – she thought it was – she could tell he'd do anything to save her life if it was threatened.

Minerva went silent just watching the two kids. In Evie already she could see so much of her mother and her father. It both worried and reassured the woman to see Harry so willing to be affectionate with her. James had always been free with his affections, but Harry seemed so restrictive with his own.

Griphook came along interrupting Minerva's thinking. "If you'd like to follow me to your vaults," Griphook said taking off towards the mines.

The three nodded and followed the Goblin down to the carts.

~o~

**There you go, there's chapter four. Please drop me a review and tell me what you thought. Cookies for all those who do review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey A/all. This is Chapter five of The Black Heir: First year. You're getting this update because it's been a week since I updated. Updates will be weekly or as soon as I write another chapter. I've got 40+ chapters written so updates will be regular.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. As sad as that fact is it is a fact none-the-less.**

**Summary: How can a chance encounter with his Godfathers daughter change Harry's life? Warning will contain spanking but it won't be the focus. Pairings HarryXGinny, RonXLuna, NevilleXOC. Some Hermione bashing.**

**I am looking for a Beta to help out with my stories. **

~o~

Evie loved riding in the mines and would have liked to do it all day. The speed and thrill was exhilarating. Eventually they arrived at her vault. "Vault number six hundred and ninety two," Griphook said as the cart stopped.

Harry and Evie hopped out quickly.

Griphook opened the vault. "Miss Black, a key will be given to you on your leaving of the bank so you may extract money from your vaults without having to see Lord Ragnok," Griphook said.

Evie nodded. "Thank you Griphook, please call me Evie," Evie said.

Griphook gave a smile – which was still rather unnerving even after Lord Ragnok – and nodded. "As you wish Evie," Griphook said. He definitely had a lot to tell King Snowcack.

Evie stepped into her vault and let out a gasp of surprise.

Minerva stepped up behind her. "The bronze coins are called knuts, they are worth the same as five muggle pence, the silver coins are called sickles, they are worth the same as five muggle pounds, and the golden coins are worth the same as a hundred muggle pounds. There are twenty four knuts to a sickle and twelve sickles to a Galleon," Minerva explained.

Evie blinked in confusion. "That makes no mathematical sense", Evie said utterly confused.

Harry had to agree.

Minerva chuckled, "you'll get used to it once you stop thinking about things in terms of muggle money. You shouldn't need to think about things that way anyway, only if you live in the muggle world and decide to leave the magical one," Minerva said.

"That's never going to happen," both Harry and Evie said together darkly. They looked at each other in sharing a brief moment, which Minerva decided to look away from.

Griphook cleared his throat, "a bag for your money Evie. Consider it a gift from the Goblins," Griphook said. He was sure Snowcack would insist on giving the pair gifts for their actions today.

Evie nodded, "your generosity shall not be forgotten Griphook. I am not sure how to repay the gift because I am not yet learned in Goblin customs. However I shall endeavour to find out as much as I can and repay the gift as it should be repaid," Evie said. She remembered Professor McGonagall's words from earlier.

Griphook was definitely impressed. "If I may be so bold Evie, please allow me to help in your learning of our customs. This particular gift requires no more payment other than your continued relations and treatment of the Goblins; it is a gift to repay you for your equal treatment of us. We do not take such an action lightly," Griphook explained.

Evie nodded and quickly filled her money pouch. "Let's press on, time is galleons after all," Evie said.

The group went back into the cart and travelled to Harry's vault. It was behind them so they had to double back on themselves which Evie and Harry found extremely enjoyable.

Harry received a similar but more masculine pouch for his money again as a gift from the Goblins. He collected his money before they were finally on their way back to the surface.

Minerva – looking faintly green – took the two into Diagon Alley. "First we should collect your robes. Both of you also need some better normal clothes; make sure you get more than just what your list says to get," Minerva said leading into Madame Malkins.

Madame Malkins saw the two new customers and smiled. "Hello Minerva, what can I do for you today?" She asked jovially.

"Mr Potter and Miss Black need a full wardrobe, plus Miss Black needs her first year clothing items and school uniform," Minerva said briskly.

"Of course. I'll have that sorted in a jiffy. Both of you up here," Madame Malkins said. She let the tape measure loose on the two kids and was soon throwing all sorts of clothes into a pile. "It'll all be ready in a few hours if you'd like to come and get it then?" Madame Malkins said.

Minerva nodded.

Minerva took the kids around the whole of the Alley explaining every shop. She even took them into the sweet shop and the joke shop. Soon they were laden down with packages but both happy.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall. Hagrid never really explained any of this to me. Just took me where I needed to go for my school supplies," Harry said happily.

Minerva pursed her lips but said nothing. "Now, Olivander's for your wand Miss Black," Minerva said. She made a mental note to speak to Dumbledore about letting Hagrid take Harry through Diagon Alley.

"Then I'll take you into magical menagerie and we'll get you a pet or familiar if we can find one," Harry said smiling.

Evie grinned and hugged Harry tightly. "Thank you Harry!" Evie said happily.

Minerva smiled as she let the kids into Olivander's wand shop. "I'll wait outside for the two of you," Minerva said. She decided to withhold judgement on Miss Black. The little girl seemed so sweet she could hardly imagine the girl falling down the same path as her father.

Harry and Evie stepped into the shop, Evie slid closer to Harry slightly nervously.

Olivander appeared from the shadows. "Ahh, Mr Potter. Eleven inches Holly with a Phoenix Feather core. A most curious match. Ah Miss Black. Such a burden to live with your father's name. You will be almost as famous as your companion… never mind. Let's find you a wand," Olivander said.

Evie looked up at Harry with a nervous and slightly confused expression.

Harry just smiled and gave the girl a gentle push forward.

Evie stood at the counter as the tape measure measured everywhere as it had for Harry. Harry was glad it wasn't just him the tape measure liked.

"Enough," Olivander barked at the tape measure frowning. "Now I wonder… nine inches hornbeam and dragon heart string," Olivander said handing the wand to Evie.

Evie held it looking from Harry to Olivander wondering what she was supposed to do.

"Give it a wave," Olivander said.

Evie's wand finding went almost the same as Harry's, except Olivander had to be a lot quicker than he was with Harry since whenever Evie had the wrong wand things exploded and caused even more destruction.

"Another tricky customer! Just like your father and Mr Potter there. Yes, yes this is pleasing," Olivander said with a gleam in his eyes. He disappeared into the back room of the store.

Harry was sure the pile of tried wands was much larger than his pile had been, when Olivander came out of the back room.

"This wand is one of a kind. Red and white ash wood twelve inches the hair of a pregnant unicorn and tail feather of a golden phoenix," Olivander said with an almost hungry grin.

Harry took a step closer to Evie out of instinct.

Evie took the wand and immediately felt a surge of warmth run down her arm. She smiled and waved the wand, gold and white sparks came out.

Olivander grinned proudly, "I feared I might never find a match for that wand Miss Black. It has no real faults but is a brilliant wand for Charms and Transfiguration. Like with Mr Potter here I have a feeling we can expect great things from you," Olivander said. "It comes with a free holster Miss Black. Here is a self-sizing one to match," Olivander added. He handed Evie a beautifully handmade red leather wand holster with silver and black detailing.

"It will come to your hand at the flick of a wrist, it's charmed to be impervious to damage, invisible to anyone but you and when your wand is holstered it cannot be summoned from you," Olivander explained as he gently put the wand holster on the skinny girl's arm.

"Mr Olivander. Could I get one of those wand holsters… it would be really useful," Harry said.

"Of course Mr Potter," Olivander said. He reached under the front desk and pulled out a selection of holsters for Harry to choose from. None were as beautiful or had as intricate designs as Evie's one, but they were still clearly very well made. "Take your pick," Olivander said.

"Now Miss Black, for the wand, that'll be eight galleons and six sickles," Olivander said.

Evie dug into her money pouch and handed over the correct amount marvelling at the leather on her wrist.

Olivander showed Evie how to holster her wand while Harry chose his holster.

Finally Harry picked a simple black one.

"That'll be two galleons and 4 knuts," Olivander said.

Harry nodded and paid the correct amount.

The pair left the shop with awed smiles their face.

"Well?" Minerva asked eagerly. If things had gone differently she would have been a grandmother or aunt figure to both kids in front of her and seeing the two together made her feel like she was, she wanted to know what wand Miss Black had gotten.

"Twelve inches red and white ash wood, core of a pregnant unicorn hair and a gold phoenix feather," Evie said beaming.

Minerva smiled at the girl. "Now, I do believe Mr Potter promised you a trip to magical menagerie to look for a pet or familiar," Minerva said with a smile. "I have also collected your new clothes as they were done," Minerva added.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall," the two chimed together.

Harry, Evie and Minerva entered magical menagerie and Evie was in her version of heaven.

"You'll have to introduce her to Hagrid. I'm sure they will get along extremely well," Minerva whispered to Harry.

"Sure… as long as he doesn't have any pets called Fluffy or the likes. The way I see it the more harmless a pet sounds the more dangerous it is," Harry muttered back. He was thinking about Norbert, Fluffy and Aragog. Then of course there was Fang who was about as soft and tame as they came.

Harry quickly found Evie staring at a little, what looked like a wolf cub, with an owl on her shoulder and a kneazle kitten playing at her feet. Harry barely restrained himself from laughing.

After ten minutes of intense eye contact between Evie and the possible wolf cub Harry had to intervene. "Evie are you ok?" Harry asked.

Evie shook her head coming out of her trance like state. "Araya says she's my familiar. She says she's a wolf, shadow wolf, grim, miniature grim, tempest wolf and micro wolf mix," Evie said.

Harry looked at Evie confused. "How… wait what?" Harry asked confused.

"I can mind-speak with animals. I talk to them," Evie said bending down to pick up the kneazle kitten. "You are adorable Nyx. Araya do you think you and Nyx can get along?" Evie asked introducing the tiny kitten to the caged wolf thing.

The wolf thing sniffed at the kitten before letting out a soft bark.

Evie grinned and cuddled the black kitten happily.

"What about you Lyssa? Can you get along with Araya and Nyx?" Evie asked turning to the owl on her shoulder. The owl gave a soft hoot.

"I know Lyssa… oh I am Nyx? I guess that's because I'm talking to all three of you at once," Evie said.

Harry blinked and stared at Minerva in confusion.

Minerva just stared at the girl in surprise.

"Umm Harry, I think I have been chosen instead of choosing," Evie said apologetically.

One of the sales ladies came over, "oh my! We've been trying to sell that wolf thing for six months. No-one wants her do you?" The lady asked.

Evie nodded eagerly, stroking Araya through the bars.

Harry, in the end, paid five galleons for the three pets. It turned out, no-one would so-much-as look at the three animals, and she was glad to see them go. Minerva explained that was usually the way with pets that were familiars not all would make familiars but those that did rarely attracted other buyers.

Evie also had a long conversation with a large ugly ginger half cat, half kneazle called Crookshanks but she told Harry he wasn't for her.

Minerva was wondering how she would explain to Evie's guardians the presence of three animals and how she was going to get Evie away from her guardians permanently when Harry answered the question for her.

"Professor McGonagall, Evie and I learnt a lot at Gringotts, one of those things being that we are god-siblings and my parents were very close to one of her parents. She's also painfully thin and covered in bruises Professor. Do you think she could stay here with me? I'm sure I can get her to open up to me and she really shouldn't go back to her relatives," Harry said as Evie sat on the wall playing with Araya and Nyx happily.

Minerva sighed. "Ok Mr Potter. You are responsible for her safety. Make sure she does not enter Muggle London. If you change your mind owl me, and I will come collect her. If you find out anything about her home life that could help me get her removed from her current guardians write it all down," Minerva said. "My hands are tied where your guardians are concerned Mr Potter, but I will not stand idly by while a child I can help is abused. I have complained to the Headmaster many times but he insists your aunt and uncle's house is the safest place for you," Minerva added apologetically.

"Don't worry about me Professor," Harry said blushing.

"Alright. I will see you on September first. I do hope Miss Black becomes a Gryffindor, though she's got the brains to become a Ravenclaw," Minerva said.

"She's smarter than even Hermione, that's for sure, but she has the bravery of a Gryffindor; that's where she'll end up," Harry said assuredly.

Minerva nodded and left Diagon Alley and Harry hurried to tell Evie the news.

~o~

**There you go, there's chapter five. Please drop me a review and tell me what you thought. Cookies for all those who do review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey A/all. This is Chapter six of The Black Heir: First year. You're getting this update because it's been a week since I updated. Updates will be weekly or as soon as I write another chapter. I've got 40+ chapters written so updates will be regular.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. As sad as that fact is it is a fact none-the-less.**

**Summary: How can a chance encounter with his Godfathers daughter change Harry's life? Warning will contain spanking but it won't be the focus. Pairings HarryXGinny, RonXLuna, NevilleXOC. Some Hermione bashing.**

**I am looking for a Beta to help out with my stories. **

~o~

Harry and Evie were sat outside Florean Fortescue's eating large ice cream sundaes and chatting absently. Most of Harry's attention was on his last bit of summer homework, while most of Evie's attention was evenly divided between the _Standard book of spells (Grade 1)_ and Araya who was curled up on her lap.

"Harry!" A female voice called.

"Harry!" A male voice called this time.

"Harry!" Another female voice called.

"Ginny! Go away!" The male voice from before shouted.

Harry smiled at Evie. "Time to meet my friends," Harry said.

Evie closed her book and tapped it with her wand, shrinking it so it fit in her pocket. It was the eighth time she read it. She'd also read all Harry's second year books – even Lockhart's books and she'd finished his third year books. She was rather nervous about meeting Harry's friends though, over the past five days she'd come to feel very comfortable with Harry, he was the older brother she'd always wanted. She wanted Harry's friends to approve of her.

"Hermione, Ron, Ginny!" Harry called happily. He was glad to see Ginny; he had to talk to her about the betrothal thing in his parents Will. Having talked about it with Evie and thought about it he'd decided really there was nothing stopping him and Ginny from giving it a go. She was pretty, cute and they both had a big shared experience.

"Harry. We thought we'd have to look everywhere for you. They said you'd left the Leaky Cauldron a while ago," Hermione said sitting down.

Ron just stared at the girl sat opposite Harry suspiciously. "I see you've picked up another fan," Ron said motioning to Evie.

Ginny glared at her brother. "Don't be so pig headed Ronald. They probably know each other. Hi Harry, did you have a good summer?" Ginny asked Harry.

Harry gave Ginny a nod. He wasn't that close to her yet and although he wanted to talk to her, she barely gave him time. She was already sitting down next to Evie.

"I'm Ginny by the way, this is my brother Ron, don't mind him he can be a bit of an idiot and that's Hermione," Ginny said.

"Ginny's right Ron. This is Evie. She's my god-sister," Harry said. He didn't think mentioning her last name now would be the best idea. He wished he'd been able to talk to Evie about it before hand but he hadn't thought of it.

Evie smiled at Ginny. "Nice to meet you Ginny." Evie said smiling. "I'm Evie, though Harry's already told you that. He seems to think I can't talk for myself. This is Araya she's a wolf hybrid of sorts, she's my familiar – well one of my familiars," Evie said smiling.

"She's so friendly," Ginny commented petting the little wolf.

Ron saw Ginny was occupied with the girl he didn't like much and turned to Harry. "Come on. Let's go get our stuff. We can get it together again," Ron said.

Harry blushed a little guiltily. "Actually, Professor McGonagall came through to take Evie round and I joined them. I learnt so much more going through Diagon Alley with Professor McGonagall than I did with Hagrid. Don't get me wrong Hagrid is great, but I've learnt so much now. Anyway I already have all my stuff for this year. Also decided to take up Ancient Runes, Professor McGonagall said it wasn't too late and I could take it. Still doing Divination much to Evie's horror – it's the only book of mine she won't read," Harry said grinning.

Ron frowned. He didn't like that Harry had done something without him. He was slowly becoming ok with the Evie girl, she was Harry's god-sister not his best friend or anything so Ron was ok with that. He didn't like that it probably meant Ginny would be hanging round them if Evie was, but hopefully they'd go off and do their own thing. "Well don't you want to come with us?" Ron asked.

"No sure, I'll come with you. Hey Ginny, Evie. You two feel up to joining us on our first adventure of the year? Buying school supplies," Harry said grinning.

Ron groaned at the addition of his little sister and the blond child but didn't say anything.

Hermione wasn't sure about the Evie girl. She didn't like the fact that the only female friend Harry had, wasn't her. Sure the girl was much younger but still Harry seemed close to Evie in a way he'd never been close to her. Hermione was also annoyed that the girl was interested in reading, books were her thing, she was the smartest witch of her age and no-one was going to take that title from her. She hoped that when school started again Harry would come back to his senses and just hang out with her and Ron.

Evie grinned and nodded. "I want to get some more books. We'll stop in Magical Menagerie won't we Harry? I want to introduce Ginny to Crookshanks. I do hope someone buys him," Evie said.

Harry shook his head at his little god-sister. "Sure, sure little bookworm, we'll take you to your two candy stores. Although I'm glad you haven't found any more pets, three is more than enough," Harry said grinning as the small girl hurried to his side and he wrapped her under his arm. "Room for one more Ginny," Harry said opening his other arm for Ginny.

Hermione bit back her sting of rejection. Harry was never that openly affectionate with her. What gave Evie and especially Ginny the right to be hugged into Harry's side? She could count on one hand the hugs he gave her, one. He wasn't affectionate with her and if he was going to be affectionate with anyone it should be her. She was the one who went on all Harry's adventures with him. As much as Evie may have some claim being Harry's god-sister, Ginny had no claim. Ginny was just a little fan-girl who used to not even be able to speak to Harry. Ginny had set the basilisk on the school, and it was Ginny's fault she had been petrified.

Hermione had mostly forgiven Ginny, she kind of understood she didn't really mean it, but with Harry offering affection to the younger girl Hermione was overcome with jealousy. However Hermione was never the kind to openly attack another person, she'd wait and see if Harry would later return affections for her.

Ginny blinked in surprise but hugged into Harry's other side. She was glad Harry said Evie was her god-sister; she still cared for Harry deeply. The events down in the Chamber had solidified Ginny's admiration of Harry, but it had also given her a sense of maturity. She'd lost the fan-girl love for 'The Harry Potter' and now had feelings for Harry, the boy who had saved her life at great risk of his own. Putting Evie into the family side of things showed her Harry wasn't romantically interested and she still had a chance.

The five kids made their way through Diagon Alley collecting school supplies for Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

Evie and Ginny were hitting it off great. The shared a familiar passion for things and had complimenting personalities, they were well on their way to becoming fast friends.

Harry watched Ginny and Evie interact with a huge grin. He was so relieved Evie had Ginny as a friend. He hoped Ginny would stay friends with Evie even after she learnt her name.

Harry was a little frustrated with his two best friends however. They seemed to be making no effort to include the two younger girls in the conversation. Harry had to keep dragging them back in. He was also worried about the way Hermione was looking at Evie; it made him want to pull her closer to him to protect her. He didn't like the idea of having to protect her from his own friends.

They finished off, as promised, in Magical Menagerie where Ginny instantly fell in love with the normal cat kittens, one little tortoise-shell one seemed particularly keen on Ginny.

"She's called Pebbles, she's pure cat unlike Nyx who's pure kneazle and she is very taken with you. Why don't I get her for you? Harry brought me Araya, Nyx and Lyssa. The lady at the counter said I can get a special discount thanks to taking off three of her most difficult pets off her hands," Evie said.

Ginny seemed reluctant to let go of the kitten. "Oh I couldn't…" Ginny said chewing her lip. She desperately wanted to, but it wasn't in the nature of a Weasley to accept charity.

"Call it a bribe then. I don't have many friends and I'm about to tell you why. If you promise not to hate me for it I'll buy you the cat," Evie said.

Ginny blinked and looked at Evie suspiciously. "Tell me the reason why. I'm sure it can't be that bad and I'll be your friend regardless I promise," Ginny said. Evie had told her how she could speak to animals so Ginny took everything she said about the kitten as the truth.

"Ok. My full name is Evelyn Celeste Black. I am the daughter of Sirius Black," Evie said in a low voice.

Ginny gasped and knew why Evie probably wouldn't make many friends. "Don't worry Evie. I'm not going to hate you just because of your name. Something happened to me and it made me see that being judgemental can be wrong. You have to get to know something before you decide whether or not to trust them. You have Harry's approval which meant I was open to you and within seconds you had mine. You can get Pebbles for me and I'll try to stop my idiot of a brother Ron from over reacting," Ginny said firmly.

Evie smiled and hugged the older girl tightly.

The girls broke apart when a loud ouch came from the counter.

"Ouch!" Ron shouted.

"Crookshanks," Evie whispered.

"No Crookshanks!" The lady cried.

Evie and Ginny watched as Scabbers went flying from the witch's hands and madly tried to escape the shop. Ron followed quickly.

Harry looked up to see Evie and Ginny were ok and followed Ron out.

Hermione was petting Crookshanks and had obviously fallen in love with the cat. Evie couldn't have been more pleased and for that matter neither could Ginny. She loved the fact the cat almost scalped her brother.

"That was brilliant," Ginny said. She watched Hermione leave the shop with Crookshanks with a huge grin on her face. Evie giggled and went up to the counter to pay for the kitten.

Ginny and Evie came outside to an argument.

"Hermione that thing nearly scalped me," Ron accused.

"He didn't mean to, did you Crookshanks?" Hermione crooned.

Evie didn't know what Crookshanks meant to do. She'd never seen him attack anyone like that before.

"And what about Scabbers. He needs rest and relaxation. How's he going to get it with that thing around?" Ron said accusingly

Harry put his arm over Evie's shoulder. "Seems like Crookshanks found someone… and seems like you found Ginny someone as well. Who is this then Ginny?" Harry asked petting the tiny kitten. He allowed his two friends to argue without intervening.

"Pebbles. Evie got her for me, but she chose me I think," Ginny said smiling. The kitten purred from the attention.

"Seems like a good fit. Come on, Ron and Hermione are heading back to the Leaky Cauldron. It's almost time for dinner," Harry said. He put his arms around Ginny and Evie again.

The trio walked back to the pub together following the arguing pair – who never stopped arguing – all the way back to the pub.

Harry greeted Mr and Mrs Weasley happily and introduced Evie. Mrs Weasley was a bit uncertain about the fact she was escaped mass murderer Sirius Black's daughter but the girl soon warmed her heart.

Despite the continued bickering between Hermione and Ron the meal was a good one and everyone enjoyed it.

The Weasley's were staying for the next few days since Arthur had been summoned to Gringotts for the hearing of a Will. Harry knew it was his parents Will but didn't say anything.

Later that night Harry lay in his bed wide awake as Evie lay in the bed opposite him, her silver grey eyes meeting his emerald green ones. Neither spoke but both were communicating everything all the same.

Eventually, around midnight, both kids rolled over and fell to sleep, tomorrow everyone would arrive and the day after that people would hear that Sirius was innocent, or at least that he wasn't the Potter's secret keeper.

~o~

**There you go, there's chapter six. Please drop me a review and tell me what you thought. Cookies for all those who do review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey A/all. This is Chapter seven of The Black Heir: First year. You're getting this update because it's been a week since I updated. Updates will be weekly or as soon as I write another chapter. I've got 40+ chapters written so updates will be regular.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. As sad as that fact is it is a fact none-the-less.**

**Summary: How can a chance encounter with his Godfathers daughter change Harry's life? Warning will contain spanking but it won't be the focus. Pairings HarryXGinny, RonXLuna, NevilleXOC. Some Hermione bashing.**

**I am looking for a Beta to help out with my stories. **

~o~

The next day saw a continuation in the routine for Evie and Harry, although they were joined by Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Ron was still miffed at Hermione for buying Crookshanks and didn't like that his sister was hanging around and was very unsure of Evie, especially once he found out her surname, he wasn't against her per say, but Hermione didn't like her and so he wasn't willing to go against Hermione. Hermione was incredibly jealous of Evie and Ginny, she didn't moan about Ginny too much to Ron, but she used his fear of Black to turn Ron against Evie, she tolerated Ron's hatred of her cat, for the most part though.

Harry had sent Hedwig with a letter for Professor McGonagall inviting her to the Will hearing. His invitation explained that he and Evie were allowed a guardian present at the hearing and they'd both decided on Professor McGonagall. She was after all the only adult witch Evie knew well enough to call a guardian and she was the only person Harry knew in the list of potential guardians beyond the Weasley's he knew; Harry didn't think Mrs Weasley was an ideal person to invite to the hearing she wouldn't like what her family were receiving. Arthur was a much more ideal person to break that news to the witch.

Harry and Evie were nervous all day and Ginny seemed to be the only one who picked up on it. She allowed the pair their space and tried to deal with Ron's moaning and Hermione's strange behaviour on her own.

Finally dinner time came and everyone would be arriving. Harry wondered who would be representing Sirius and hoped he had the good sense not to show up.

Evie was sat opposite Ginny and next to Fred. The Weasley twins had taken an instant shining to Evie and deemed her an honorary little sister.

Evie heard Ron complain about his rat for the nth time and sighed.

"All Ronald ever does, is complain about Scabbers these days. Personally I can't wait for the dumb thing to die. Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll let his guard down enough so, Crookshanks, Pebbles, or Nyx will eat him," Ginny whispered under her breath. None of the cats or the kneazle liked Scabbers at all and Ginny couldn't blame them.

Evie frowned then came up with an idea. "Perhaps if I talk to Scabbers I can find out what's wrong with him? That way either Ron can know the rat is about to die or Ron can help him so he stops complaining," Evie said.

Ginny grinned. "Sure, it's worth a shot," Ginny said nodding.

Evie got out of her seat and padded over to Ron and Harry. "Ron, do you want me to talk to Scabbers to find out what's wrong with him?" Evie offered.

Ron frowned at the little girl Harry seemed so keen on. Really she was rather annoying, but at least she took Ginny's attention away from Harry. Ron looked at Harry and then back to Evie before looking back at Harry as if to ask about Evie's mental state.

Harry smacked his hand to his forehead. "Why didn't I suggest that before? Ron she can mind-speak to animals. She has an hour conversation with Hedwig every morning before I wake up. Trust me if there's something going on with Scabbers she'll find out," Harry said. He put an arm around his god-sister and pulled her close to his side.

Hermione watched Harry with Evie with a surge of jealously. He was so tight with physical affection with her, but he was so free with it with Evie and Ginny now. Hermione accepted Harry and Ginny shared something big down in the Chamber but that didn't undo what she had done. Then he barely knew Evie as far as Hermione was concerned, at least he had never mentioned her before and Harry didn't have any choice in the matter where talking to her was concerned. Hermione knew people needed to talk to others about things and so he should talk to her.

Ron shrugged and pulled Scabbers out of his shirt pocket and dumped the rat on the table.

Evie smiled. She let herself connect with Scabbers' mind. Horrible images flashed through her head she saw a human turn into a rat identical to Scabbers and shrieked breaking the connection looking at the rat in horror. Evie stared in horror for a second longer and then fled to the room she was sharing with Harry.

Ron watched the girl go with a sense of relief. Sirius Black was a mass murdering mad man, his daughter was probably just like him and Ron didn't want her near Harry. "What a freak. Seriously Harry, where did you find her?" Ron asked.

Harry frowned at Ron.

"You don't even know her Ron. You are so thick!" Ginny snapped. "Come on Harry, she's probably gone up to your room," Ginny said standing up.

Harry nodded at Ginny. "That's my god-sister Ron. She's obviously heard something that deeply upset her. You're right Ginny, that's where she would go," Harry said standing up.

Together the two left the table and headed up to the room Harry was sharing with Evie. Harry knocked on the door and went in. Harry saw Evie curled up in the furthest corner of the room shivering.

"Evie, what's wrong?" Harry asked. He crossed the room to his god-sister and sat down pulling her into his arms.

"That's not a rat Harry. It's not a rat. I don't know what it is but it's not a rat. It was so evil. It was a man and then it turned into a rat. It hurt so many people. It killed people and it knew it was going to kill people. It wants to kill you Harry… and me… I don't understand," Evie said looking up at her god-brother fearfully.

Ginny came over and rubbed Evie's back. "Harry. If it's a person turning into a rat it might be an animagus, like Professor McGonagall can turn into a cat," Ginny said. She was trying to back up Evie's claims, even if they were a little farfetched.

"But how do we know for sure?" Harry asked.

"There's a spell, the animagus revelio if Scabbers is not a rat he'll glow red then turn into his human form. If he's a rat he'll just glow blue for a second. If he's a magical creature yet unknown he'll glow purple," Ginny said.

"Do you know the spell?" Evie asked.

"I do, but we're not supposed to do Magic outside of Hogwarts, but Dad might do it for us," Ginny said.

Harry nodded. "You can ask him to do it then, come on Evie," Harry said. He stood up and helped his god-sister stand up.

"Let's go find out just who has been sleeping in my brother's bed," Ginny said with a grin.

The trio hurried back down to the group of adults. Minerva was there as was a shabby looking man none of the kids recognised.

Ginny went up to her father and whispered in his ear pointing to Scabbers. Arthur's expression darkened and he nodded. He walked over to Ron and after a short argument brought Scabbers to the adults and Ginny. He told Minerva and the other man what Ginny had said and the other man looked closely at the rat his eyes widening in horror.

Harry tried to walk Evie forward but she was routed to the spot in fear and horror. Harry rubbed her arms softly trying to relax her.

Minerva quickly cast the spell and everyone stared as where a rat had been there was instead a rat faced man.

The unknown man was the first to react binding the rat turned man and putting a charm on him to stop him transforming.

"Peter!" The man shouted in disgust.

"Remus, my old friend…" the rat-who-was-not-a-rat-and-actually-a-man apparently called Peter said.

Harry slowly edged closer to Peter. "Peter Pettigrew?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Evie gasped as the realisation hit her as well.

"Harry! You look so much like your father! You have to understand…" Peter said.

"You! You betrayed my godparents! You're the reason Harry has no parents. You're the reason my dad spent eleven almost twelve years in prison," Evie yelled.

"No! No I didn't… I… it was Sirius he betrayed your mother and father Harry. She's his daughter he's probably filled her head with all sorts of lies. I was scared. I thought if Sirius came after me everyone thought I was the one who did it so I hid," Peter said hurriedly.

"You're a liar. It was in my parents Will that you were the secret keeper. Sirius is innocent," Harry said glaring hatefully at the man.

Remus looked dismayed and slightly confused. "You've heard James and Lily's Will?" Remus asked Harry.

"Yes. Lord Ragnok had the official copy. That's why you've been summoned. We have to get this man to the ministry so we can clear Sirius's name," Harry said.

"Of course. Minerva will you come with me? Arthur?" Remus asked.

Both adults gave Remus a nod to the affirmative.

"Sorry Harry, Evie, you'll have to come as well. You are material witnesses," Remus said.

Harry looked into Evie's eyes and nodded.

Minerva strode up to her favourite lion and his god-sister. "I hope what you say is true. Come along, to the fire place. Throw in some floo powder and say very clearly 'The Ministry of Magic'. When you're about to throw the floo powder down its best to breathe out hard. That'll stop ash flying up your nose. When you are approaching the grate dig your heels in slightly and stand up. That way you should walk out," Minerva explained.

"Arthur will go first, then you can go Mr Potter, then you can go Miss Black. Arthur send word if one of the kids doesn't show up and I'll trace where they floo-ed too and collect them," Minerva said briskly.

Arthur went through first, followed by Harry – who ended up speaking properly this time – followed by Evie who seemed to have a knack for traveling by floo powder.

Remus arrived next with Peter Pettigrew in tow. This caused a massive commotion in the ministry and soon both kids were in a little room meant for witnesses.

"Evelyn Celeste Black you have been called," a tall dark skinned man with a gold hoop earring said.

Evie gulped and Harry hugged her tightly.

Evie followed the man flinching away from him as he went to put his hand on her shoulder. Contact from anyone but Harry and Ginny was only to hurt.

Evie went into the room and was almost completely over whelmed.

"Please state your name," a man she didn't know said.

"Evelyn Celeste Black," Evie said weakly.

"Can you tell us, in your own words, what happened leading up to this man's capture?" The man asked.

Evie nodded. "Ronald Weasley was complaining about his rat. It was all he had done all day and I was getting bored of it. My kneazle kitten Nyx, my friend's kitten Pebbles and Hermione Granger's cat Crookshanks didn't like the rat. I thought if I spoke to the rat I could find out what was wrong and help him get better," Evie said only to be interrupted.

"If you spoke to the rat? What do you mean by that? Rats can't speak," another person said.

Evie licked her lips. "I can speak to animals. They call it mind-speaking. I don't know what it is, all I know is I can speak to them… I can enter their minds and open up a connection between me and the animal," Evie said.

"I can confirm this Cornelius, Hogwarts Game Keeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Rubeus Hagrid, has the same ability, to a lesser extent. He told me the owl set to deliver Miss Black's letter told him she didn't know about magic. I sent Minerva McGonagall to check the claims and they were found to be correct," Albus said. He made an effort to smile down at the terrified child with a twinkling in his eyes.

Evie wasn't sure what to make of the man. She didn't know he was Albus Dumbledore, but she didn't want to trust him regardless.

"Alright, this court recognises Miss Black's ability to talk with animals. Continue Miss Black," Cornelius said in a gentle grandfatherly tone. The girl seemed close with Mr Potter coming in and Cornelius needed Potter on his side if things went the way they seemed to be going.

~o~

**There you go, there's chapter seven. Please drop me a review and tell me what you thought. Cookies for all those who do review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey A/all. This is Chapter eight of The Black Heir: First year. You're getting this update because it's been a week since I updated. Updates will be weekly or as soon as I write another chapter. I've got 40+ chapters written so updates will be regular.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. As sad as that fact is it is a fact none-the-less.**

**Summary: How can a chance encounter with his Godfathers daughter change Harry's life? Warning will contain spanking but it won't be the focus. Pairings HarryXGinny, RonXLuna, NevilleXOC. Some Hermione bashing.**

**I am looking for a Beta to help out with my stories. **

~o~

Evie nodded and cleared her throat. "Well I made a connection with that man and… and I saw things… I saw he wasn't a rat. He was killing people and happy about it. He was a man then he turned into a rat. He wanted to kill Harry and me. I was scared. I broke the connection then ran up to the room Harry and I are sharing in the Leaky Cauldron," Evie said shaking in distress.

Remus saw his goddaughter with tears running down her cheeks and wished he'd been a better godparent to her. James and Lily were her godparents, but so was he.

"Harry helped me calm down and with Ginny we made a plan. I don't think Ginny believed me, but she told me about an animagus and if the rat was a man that turned into a rat he would turn into a man. We couldn't cast the spell because we're not supposed to use magic outside of school. So Ginny said she'd ask her dad," Evie said.

"For the court records please state the full name of Ginny," Cornelius said putting extra tenderness in his voice.

"G-Ginerva Molly Weasley," Evie said. She just wanted to be out of here.

"Cornelius, for the sake of the child can we hurry up with the questioning? It's clear the event has been a very distressing one for her," a lady Evie didn't know asked.

"Of course Amelia," Cornelius said. "I'm sorry Miss Black. Please continue your version of events."

Evie wiped another tear away with the back of her hand and nodded. "Ginny asked her dad and I was so scared. The thoughts were so evil. It felt so dark and horrible. Mr Weasley got the rat and Professor McGonagall did the spell. Then there was no rat, it was him, umm a man called Remus called the rat Peter, which made Harry and I wonder if it was Peter Pettigrew. It was in his parent's Will that Peter was their secret keeper," Evie said.

The woman called Amelia stood up. "I was sent a memory from Lady Potter that states Peter Pettigrew was indeed the Potter's secret keeper and how uneasy Lady Potter was feeling. I was also sent a copy of the Will on request and a team of mine has been investigating the Black case. We discovered; he had no trial, the last spell on his wand was an infant healing charm, and from memories gathered from the event – due to positioning – it is entirely impossible that one spell could have killed all those muggles. Looking at the accused he is missing his finger which correlates and is clearly a rat animagus which explains how he was able to disappear with nothing left but a finger," Amelia said.

"This court recognises Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcements and agrees to immediately cancel the kiss on sight order on one Sirius Black so he can be brought to trial," Cornelius said. He knew he could spin this to his advantage, but only with the Potter boy and Black girl's support and to get that he needed to clear Sirius Black. He was secure in the knowledge it wasn't him that sent the man to Azkaban without trial though so he had no qualms about doing so.

"Miss Black, please continue your story," Cornelius said. He was hoping to win the girls favour.

"He confirmed he was Peter Pettigrew and Harry and I shouted at him, but he denied everything we said. He was lying, his colour didn't look right," Evie said.

"I'm sorry Miss Black but can you explain your comment about his colour," Amelia Bones asked curiously. If Lily was to be believed Evie was a natural magical and had all sorts of amazing talents, this could indicate an ability to read auras.

"I can see colours around people if I look hard enough. Harry's is green and ever so honest, he doesn't lie and he's caring and I know he'd do anything to protect me. Peter's was flickering. It happens when my guardians lie to hospital staff after they hurt me bad enough for me to go to hospital. I didn't know what it was at first, but people's colours flicker when they lie," Evie said softly.

The court room went into an uproar hearing she'd ended up in hospital.

"I'd like to remind this court that the purpose for this hearing is to determine what this man has been doing hiding as a rat for almost twelve years. A case of child abuse may be brought forward at a later date if a magical guardian wishes to pursue one for Miss Black. She has suffered enough for today. Miss Black you are released from the witness stand," Cornelius said carefully playing the caring uncle.

Albus was seething. He didn't know the little Black brat had so much power. Was this to be how Harry was to fulfil the prophecy? With her at his side? Maybe… he'd have to talk to Petunia into taking the girl in. He'd make sure the Dursley's knew neither child needed to be treated with the slightest caring or consideration.

"Having heard the first witness this court has decided to administer Veritaserum to the accused," Cornelius said. If he could get Black cleared and spin the tale of Black's escape to work in Black's favour he'd have the Potter boy, Black girl and the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black all firmly in his pocket. Yes he'd work with Harry on this one, make sure the public knew who had put Black behind bars and it was him that ensured justice was served.

"Amelia Bones you are excused from his court room to go and collect Veritaserum, three drops shall be administered and we shall question Mr Pettigrew about his part in those events almost twelve years ago," Cornelius said.

Remus hated himself. He absolutely hated himself with every cell in his body. How could he allow his goddaughter to stay in an abusive home like he had? How could he believe Sirius could do the things he was accused of? He'd do everything he could to make it up to Harry, Evie and Sirius. First was to ignore Dumbledore's orders, he'd tell Harry everything about his parents and give him his version of the marauders map and marauders note book. No doubt Sirius would give his to Evie. Remus had to make sure Harry had the cloak and while he'd never try and replace James, he'd hope to become an honorary uncle of sorts to Harry. With the pay he'd be getting from working at Hogwarts he could afford to spoil Evie a little as well and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to.

Amelia came back with the truth serum and gave it to Peter.

"For the records state your name," Amelia said.

"Peter Matthias Pettigrew," Peter replied his eyes taking on the glazed look that came with Veritaserum.

"Date of birth," Amelia asked.

"19th April 1960," Peter said.

Amelia nodded. "The Veritaserum is working properly. You may begin questioning," Amelia said returning to her seat.

"Are you a Death Eater?" Cornelius asked.

"Yes," Peter replied.

"Where you made the Potter's Secret Keeper?" Cornelius questioned.

"Yes," Peter replied dully.

"Did you give their location to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Cornelius asked almost eagerly.

"Yes. I was the one tasked with finding out just who the secret keeper was, and making sure the other death eaters knew and could get to the secret keeper. Lily didn't trust me but Remus didn't want to trust himself. I was worried when I was made the secret keeper. I didn't know if I could outright betray my friends. I made the right decision in the end and gave their location to the Dark Lord. I expected to be rewarded when he returned from killing Harry Potter victorious," Peter said gloating.

Remus was glad Harry and Evie were out of the room because he didn't think they could take hearing this man gloat about killing James and Lily. He could barely stand it and knew why Sirius made the decision he did, even if he wanted to kill the idiot for what he put the two kids through with his decision.

The court was in uproar until Cornelius banged his hammer down and restored order.

"Did you kill the thirteen muggles and frame Sirius Black for your death and theirs?" Cornelius asked. This was the killer question, if he said yes he'd spin the tale that Sirius must have known about Peter and wanted to protect his daughter and godson. Not many people knew Sirius was Harry Potter's godfather. Cornelius knew the picture of the Weasley's had been in the Daily Prophet and could easily guess why Sirius started muttering about him being at Hogwarts, it wasn't Harry, it was Peter. Yes this would be easy to spin to his advantage.

"Yes. I knew Sirius wouldn't be able to let me get away with selling James and Lily out, plus with the fall of the Dark Lord his remaining Death Eater's probably blamed me for his fall. So I left a trail for Black to follow and sprung a trap when he arrived. I shared a dorm with the man with seven years I knew how he would react. I knew how close to James and Lily he was. I blew up the road hitting a gas line I'd located before with a single expulso. I'd actually hoped to either take out Sirius as well or kill more muggles," Peter said.

The court went into uproar once more.

Remus wanted to be physically sick. He owed Sirius so much now for believing his guilt. He didn't think he could ever truly make up for what he had done, but he had to try.

"If convicted Peter Pettigrew will face the Dementor's kiss for that is the punishment that would have seen Sirius Black. All his assets will be liquidated and given to the Black family to make up in part for the twelve years he was unlawfully arrested under previous administrations. I shall personally make sure those in prison who did not get a trail will get one post-haste," Cornelius decreed, "those in favour of conviction?" Cornelius asked.

Every single wand in the room was raised.

After counting, although there wasn't much point Cornelius continued, "those against?" He asked as protocol but he knew it was pretty redundant.

No-one raised their wand at all.

"This court finds the defendant Peter Pettigrew guilty of two counts accessory to murder, thirteen counts of first degree murder and two counts perverting the course of justice. You shall be subject to the Dementor's kiss at the earliest possible time and until this event you shall be held in Sirius Black's cell in Azkaban with the strongest anti animagus charms we have," Cornelius declared.

"This court also finds Sirius Black innocent of all charges and due 100,000 galleons for each year of his unlawful imprisonment. I shall issue an emergency press conference declaring his innocence," Cornelius added, "court dismissed."

Remus ran up to Kingsley who had brought Evie in. "Shacklebolt, where are Evie and Harry?" Remus asked.

"They are in the witness waiting room," Kingsley said.

"Thank you," Remus said and hurried to the room.

He burst in and saw Evie curled up on Harry's lap in hysterical tears and Harry humming the lullaby Lily used to sing to Evie in her ear, rocking back and forth and one hand cradling the back of her head, the other rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Harry looked up when the man entered, Remus if he remembered correctly. He pulled Evie closer to his chest. "I'm sorry I can't give a statement right now, she's a little distressed," Harry said slightly coldly.

Remus shook his head, "no, that's not what I'm here for. Harry, you don't know me but I used to be one of your parents friends. I'm Evie's other godfather. You might know my name if you've heard your parents Will. Remus Lupin," Remus said hoping to put Harry at ease.

"Remus John Lupin? Yeah you're in my parents Will. Evie and I have been looking up the Wolfsbane potion, neither of us knew what it was, my mum left all her notes on it to you, and a house in London," Harry said relaxing slightly. "How did it go in there? Evie hasn't said much. She didn't handle being so close to the rat very well, his thoughts physically hurt her," Harry continued when Remus said nothing.

"You know about… my…" Remus continued choked up.

"Yes we know about your furry little problem. We were also able to understand that werewolves are only dangerous during the full moon and if our parents trusted you we can as well," Harry said.

Remus couldn't have been happier when he saw his goddaughter nod her head against Harry's chest. "Peter is to be given the Dementor's Kiss at the earliest possible time and Sirius is innocent," Remus said smiling at the kids.

~o~

**There you go, there's chapter eight. Please drop me a review and tell me what you thought. Cookies for all those who do review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey A/all. This is Chapter nine of The Black Heir: First year. You're getting this update because it's been a week since I updated. Updates will be weekly or as soon as I write another chapter. I've got 40+ chapters written so updates will be regular.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. As sad as that fact is it is a fact none-the-less.**

**Summary: How can a chance encounter with his Godfathers daughter change Harry's life? Warning will contain spanking but it won't be the focus. Pairings HarryXGinny, RonXLuna, NevilleXOC. Some Hermione bashing.**

**I am looking for a Beta to help out with my stories. **

~o~

The morning after Peter's trail the press released a big statement announcing Sirius's new status as an innocent man and how Cornelius Fudge was fighting for justice. Sirius had shown up in the pub shocked and had been introduced to his daughter. At 12 o'clock the Potter's Will had been read and Sirius was awarded guardianship of Harry.

Being a friend of the Goblins Sirius had gone through a medical check-up, and since Evie and Harry were his wards they were also given one. The ritual to restore Sirius to his previous state of fitness – even if he couldn't be de-aged – worked wonderfully and the man looked like he'd never spent a day in the prison. They found a Horcrux in Harry's head and had a ritual booked for 12 o'clock next week. He'd then have a week of recovery before going back to school on September the first.

The family of four returned to the Leaky Cauldron with Arthur and Ginny, since they were both mentioned in the Will. Arthur had spoken to Sirius, Ginny and Harry and both kids accepted the terms of the betrothal agreement and so he signed it.

Harry and Evie had seen their assets and although Evie's were slightly less now she wasn't the sole holder of the Black, Sinclair, Frenworth and Aggathunth vaults. Ravenclaw and Bolden were matriarchal lines and she kept the title of Lady Ravenclaw and Lady Bolden and their very large vaults. Evie had over sixteen billion galleons in the Ravenclaw vault alone that would be all hers when she turned seventeen or reached her majority by other means such as marriage or emancipation.

Harry of course had all the vaults but couldn't take any of the liquid holdings until he turned seventeen, was emancipated or married his betrothed.

When they got back to the pub Arthur was in shock at how much the Potter's had left him and quickly informed Molly of what had happened.

Sirius immediately started talking to Harry about his father and Remus quickly joined in.

Ginny was the only one to notice Evie slipping off out of sight. Frowning Ginny stood up and followed the girl she was so very fond of. Due to most of last year being a blur with long periods of nothing Ginny had accepted the offer to repeat her first year, especially now she'd have Evie as a good friend. Plus there was only about a month between them in ages.

Ginny went up and knocked on the door to the room Harry and Evie were still sharing. "Evie what's up? You're missing embarrassing stories about your god-brother. We are going to need them for good blackmail material," Ginny said. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the young girl packing. "What are you doing Evie?" Ginny asked blinking.

"Packing. Harry doesn't need me anymore. He has his family. I don't want to be a bother for Sirius. You'll look after Nyx, Araya and Lyssa won't you? I don't think my Aunt and Uncle will let me keep them in my cupboard," Evie said.

Ginny felt her temper flare and she spun around on the spot marching back down into the dining area of the pub, "Sirius Black!" Ginny yelled as she marched up to the dog animagus.

"Yes Miss Weasley? Or should I call you Lady Potter now?" Sirius asked teasing both his godson and his betrothed at the same time. He knew Ginny couldn't have been happier about the betrothal agreement.

"Aren't you missing someone?" Ginny asked acidly. She completely ignored the Lady Potter comment for now, she'd squeal about that later with Evie.

Sirius blinked confused. "What are you talking about?" Sirius asked looking at Harry and Remus.

"Oh yes I know, it is such great fun talking about Harry's parents and the fun you used to have. It must be so much fun teasing him about the time he peed in your beard. However there is a little girl upstairs packing her trunk so she can go back to her abusive Aunt and Uncle because she doesn't want to be a bother," Ginny snapped. Tears of her own were rolling down her cheeks. Ginny turned and left the two men and Harry with expressions of horror on their faces.

"Oh shit Moony. I'm a horrible father. I didn't even realise she had gone," Sirius said weakly running a hand through his hair.

"Never mind that Padfoot, she's up in room seven, come on let's go collect the final member of our little ragtag family," Remus said giving Sirius and Harry a push.

The trio of males went up to the room and Sirius burst in. The sight that met him made all the years in Azkaban feel like nothing. Evie was packing up her trunk and had tears running down her cheeks as she did.

"Princess. What are you doing?" Sirius asked running to his daughter and picking her up clutching her to his chest. He couldn't stand the idea of losing her now he had her.

Evie yelped in fright and panicked for a second leaning away from the contact. Sirius bit back the pain at having his daughter try to escape him and sat on one of the beds holding her tightly.

Instead of comforting Evie it caused her to panic more and thrash about in Sirius' arms. She didn't feel safe in anyone's arms but Harry's and this wasn't Harry.

"Let her go Sirius!" Remus shouted seeing his goddaughter panicked and knowing a little about her history.

Of course Remus shouting caused Evie to get more upset.

"She's my daughter Remus! I'm trying to calm her down!" Sirius roared back. He wasn't thinking rationally. He knew from experience he shouldn't be holding Evie like this but at the moment he didn't want to believe his daughter's Aunt and Uncle could have hurt her this badly.

"You're frightening her! She's been in an abusive home for almost twelve years because you left her there!" Remus shouted.

"You could have gone to get her at any time Remus! You were her godfather!" Sirius yelled giving Evie a little shake to try and snap her out of her panic.

"SHUT UP! Both of you," Harry demanded. "Sirius let her go. I've been with her for the past week. I know how to calm her and you don't," Harry said in a calm tone.

Sirius and Remus glared at Harry.

"Now Harry, you don't…" Remus started.

"You can lecture me later. Right now I need to calm Evie down. She's a natural magical remember. She can feel people's magic. She doesn't recognise your magic Sirius, she knows mine. That's why I can calm her," Harry explained.

Sirius let Evie go and she crumpled on the floor.

Harry gently approached his god-sister and she flinched violently away before she recognised his magic and let him pull her onto his lap. Harry shuffled back until he was leaning against the wall and had Evie safely tucked up on his lap.

It didn't take long for Evie to calm down and Harry looked down at her tear stained face.

"Welcome back Evie," Harry said in a low gentle tone.

Evie looked up at Harry confused.

"You had a little panic attack again," Harry explained softly with a warm smile on his face.

Evie blushed and buried her face in Harry's chest.

Sirius stood in shock. What had he done to his daughter? He thought leaving her with her muggle relatives was only a temporary measure. He thought he'd be back to take her home. Instead he ended up getting arrested and Evie was abused.

"Now little missy, care to explain just why you were packing?" Harry asked with his eyebrow raised.

Evie looked up and saw Sirius and Remus in the room as well. "Don't want to be a bother. You have your Godfather and Uncle now Harry. You have a family now. You don't need me. They didn't want me before, why would they want me now?" Evie said her throat hoarse and sore.

Remus summoned a glass of milk from downstairs and handed it to Harry. He hated his werewolf hearing at the moment. He knew Sirius had no idea what his daughter had said, but he had heard every word and they made him hate what he had done even more than he already did.

Harry slowly let Evie drink the milk. "Now why would you think you'd be a bother huh? I might have a family, but you do as well. My Godfather is your Father. My Uncle Moony is your Godfather. They care for you deeply as I do. Your Dad probably only left you with your muggle family to keep you safe, he thought you'd be safe from Peter in the Muggle world he didn't want Peter to hurt you. You know why Uncle Moony couldn't take you in… his furry little problem. Now though, your Dad's no longer wanted or in Azkaban, your Godfather can look after us seeing as he won't be doing it alone; and our family isn't complete without you so enough of this nonsense," Harry said gently as soothingly as possible.

Harry didn't know if what he said about Sirius was true, but he didn't believe the man would abandon his daughter.

Nyx came running into the room at that moment with Araya both being chased by Crookshanks.

"Ahh! Evil demon kneazle," Sirius exclaimed skirting out of Nyx's way. Dogs and cats did not mix and that was doubly true when it came to kneazles.

Evie giggled despite herself.

"See. Without you we wouldn't have Nyx to torment Padfoot. You're part of this mad house Evie, without you it wouldn't be possible. You're the one who found Peter and got Sirius freed, remember?" Harry said tapping the girl on the head lightly.

Evie shifted so she was looking right up at her older god-brother. "You want me?" Evie asked Harry her eyes shining with some emotion he couldn't recognise.

"Evie. It wouldn't be a family without you," Harry said.

Evie burst into soft sobs and threw her arms around Harry's shoulders.

Harry looked up at Sirius and saw the look on his face, "Evie. Do you think your Dad could get a hug too? He has spent almost twelve years away from you. He won't hurt you I promise," Harry said.

Evie bit her lip but nodded uneasily.

Harry slowly let Evie go and she stood up hesitantly walking over to where Sirius was now – stood away from the playing wolf hybrid and kneazle kitten.

Sirius sat down on the floor and patted the spot next to him first. "We can go slowly ok Princess?" Sirius said.

Remus looked at Harry and motioned with his head they should vacate the room. Harry nodded and stood leaving the room with Remus.

Evie looked back at Harry leaving worriedly.

Harry looked up at Remus not wanting to leave Evie when she was obviously upset.

"She can't use you as a safety blanket forever Harry. She's got to start trusting adults and the first one she can learn to trust is Sirius. He won't hurt her and now he's thinking straight he'll know how to approach her. It's his story to tell, but he wasn't brought up in the best of homes," Remus said quietly. He guided Harry out of the room and shut the door closed behind them.

Remus raised his hand and brought it down hard on Harry's jean clad bottom. "That's for telling your Godfather and me to shut up. I know we were handling the situation all wrong but Sirius is your legal guardian now and by extension so am I. That means treating us with respect. The reason you're not getting more for shouting at us is because we were shouting."

Harry yelped and his hands flew to his bottom and rubbed hard. "That hurt you know," Harry said frowning.

"Good. It was supposed to. Next time there will be a lot more where that came from," Remus said gently cuffing Harry.

Inside the room Evie finally tore her eyes away from the door and blushed when she realised Sirius was still sat there looking patient, "sorry!" Evie squeaked unhappily.

"None of that Evie baby. We're going to go completely at your pace. I want you to be comfortable with me not have to endure my presence… although if you ask your Godfather that's completely impossible," Sirius said trying to put some levity into the situation.

Evie giggled lightly and sat cautiously in the spot next to her Dad. "What should I call you?" Evie asked. In her head he was her Daddy, but she didn't want to assume he wanted that role.

"Well before my stay in hotel Azkaban – I don't recommend it – your Godparents and I were trying to get you to call me Dada… I think you're a little too old for that now but a similar term would be good. I believe Ginny calls Arthur, Daddy," Sirius said gently wrapping an arm around Evie.

Evie tensed feeling the arm and her breath hitched.

"It's ok Princess. I want you to focus on my magic. How does it feel?" Sirius asked.

"Safe, warm, protecting," Evie said. She closed her eyes and let her Daddy's magic surround her. Without being prompted she climbed up on his lap and buried her face into his soft shirt. Without a clear reason she burst into soft sobs in her Daddy's arms and threw her arms around his neck tightly, burying her face into his shoulder.

"That's it Princess, let it out. I've got you. You're safe. Let it all out Princess. I love you so much Princess. I'm so sorry. I'm here now and I'm not ever going anywhere again," Sirius crooned. He knew she needed this and he absolutely hated that she needed this. He knew it may take some time, but he was going to prove to his daughter and Harry that they could count on him.

"Love you too Daddy," Evie choked out between sobs.

It was the best sound Sirius had ever heard.

~o~

**There you go, there's chapter nine. Please drop me a review and tell me what you thought. Cookies for all those who do review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey A/all. This is Chapter ten of The Black Heir: First year. You're getting this update because it's been a week since I updated. Updates will be weekly or as soon as I write another chapter. I've got 40+ chapters written so updates will be regular.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. As sad as that fact is it is a fact none-the-less.**

**Summary: How can a chance encounter with his Godfathers daughter change Harry's life? Warning will contain spanking but it won't be the focus. Pairings HarryXGinny, RonXLuna, NevilleXOC. Some Hermione bashing.**

**I am looking for a Beta to help out with my stories. **

~o~

Sirius spent the evening with his daughter. He needed to get his priorities straight and as fun as it was telling Harry stories about his childhood and his Dad at Hogwarts, Remus could do that. He had an abused daughter to comfort, reach out to, and make sure she was aware of how much she was wanted.

It was slow going but he could feel Evie becoming more and more comfortable with him. He knew it was mostly due to her being able to feel and see his magic and aura. He knew if she didn't have the abilities she did it would have been a much harder endeavour.

The next morning however, it was time for the Weasley's to return to the burrow for the rest of the summer. They arranged with the Granger's to take Hermione with them so they would take her to Platform nine and three quarters on September the first.

Ginny and Evie's goodbye was extremely tearful and very long. The two girls had become such close friends in such a short amount of time. Evie promised to write to Ginny often and that Lyssa would wait for a reply so Ginny could write back.

Sirius sat down at the breakfast table with his Daughter, Godson and marauding brother. "So kiddos, Moony and I have heard all your stories of your adventures at Hogwarts Harry and we've decided you're going to need some extra equipment before you go back next in September," Sirius said grinning.

"I'd like to put in that I was completely against this," Remus said.

"Oh stop being such a kill joy Moony," Sirius said.

Evie giggled at her Dad's actions and shook her head. It would take some getting used to but she was really enjoying the happy family environment. Plus now she was familiar with her Dad's magic she felt much more confident around him.

"Anyway. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Harry, in your parents vaults there was a chest labelled marauders and the carving of a stag right?" Sirius asked focusing on his Godson.

Harry nodded. He had seen the chest but wasn't sure of its meaning.

"Well back in our first year at Hogwarts, when your Father, Remus and I were but innocent little first years," Sirius started.

Remus snorted. "Innocent? You and James were not innocent. You were barely even sane, let alone innocent. I'm shocked I was able to leave that school with my sanity intact… scratch that, I'm willingly going to live with you. My sanity is forever lost," Remus said with a grin.

Evie and Harry laughed at that.

Sirius growled at the werewolf. "Hush Moony. Adults are talking," Sirius said sticking his nose in the air.

"They are? Where? I don't see any" Remus asked looking around.

Evie fell off her chair she was laughing so hard and Harry followed her quickly. Sirius glared at his marauder brother before giving up and joining in the laughter.

It took a couple minutes for order to be restored but eventually Harry and Evie were able to climb back onto their seats. Both of them had tears in their eyes they had been laughing so hard.

Nyx padded into the room and immediately pounced onto Evie's lap settling down and purring contentedly.

"Why does she do that? She won't come near anyone else," Harry exclaimed staring at the kneazle kitten. He reached out to stroke the kneazle kitten only to have Nyx hiss and swipe at him with her paw, claws extended and all. "See? See?! She is evil," Harry said snatching his hand back.

Evie just shrugged grinning mischievously.

Sirius shuddered. "Demon kneazle," Sirius whispered under his breath.

"Anyway. Back in our first year when James and I might not have been innocent or even sane, but Remus sure was. We created a group called the marauders, although Remus did come along kicking and screaming a little…" Sirius continued only to be interrupted again.

"Kicking and screaming a little? I believe I kicked and screamed a lot, I dug my heels in and bit and scratched, twisted and turned, reared and bucked and just about everything else I could do to try and get you two lunatics to leave me alone," Remus protested.

Sirius grinned. "That you did Moony; that you did. Good time's kids; good times. However you failed miserably so sit there and shut up and allow me to continue with tale of love, terror, excitement and adventure," Sirius said.

Remus rolled his eyes and just nodded. "Tell the damn story so we can get on with this, at this rate I'll be an old man like you by the time you're finished," Remus said.

"Old? OLD? Who are you calling old Moony?" Sirius demanded.

"No-one Padfoot old friend, just get on with the story," Remus said shaking his head. Harry and Evie could see the mischievous glint in his eyes.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at his brother is all but blood. "Fine, right where was I? Oh yeah, marauders, well our purpose was the prank the school, get as many detentions as possible, annoy our teachers, know all the castles secrets and make the best name for ourselves as possible – James also wanted to win your mother's heart as a side project. We succeeded in all our endeavours. Good old, innocent, well behaved, Remus was rather forcibly pulled into our group seeing as he shared a dorm with us for seven years – well six actually; in our seventh year James became a good old responsible Head Boy and so left our dorm. Traitor to the cause," Sirius said shaking his fist in mock anger.

Remus spat out the mouthful of tea he had. "Are you serious? James may have somehow gotten to be Head Boy, but good and responsible were not adjectives anyone in their wildest imaginings would use to describe him Padfoot," Remus said.

"I'm always Sirius," Sirius said with a grin.

"Really? That one got old in our first year," Remus said shaking his head.

"Don't be blasphemous Remus! That is the joke of legends," Sirius said mock horrified.

"Alright, just get on with the story before these two realise you are a complete basket-case and run screaming for the hills," Remus said shaking his head tiredly.

"I currently hold the record for most detentions given in a year. I won that achievement in my third year just so you know," Sirius said.

"And haven't stopped boasting about it since," Remus muttered.

"Anyway, along with causing trouble we also created four items of incredible magic. The marauders maps. We each had one and they all had the same passwords and commands. We also kept journals of all our pranks and time at Hogwarts. Moony and I have decided it's time to pass on the baton and allow the two of you to start your our trouble making at Hogwarts," Sirius pulled two chests out of his pockets and tapped them with his wand. They both expanded to smallish chests, both had the word marauders in goblin wrought silver on them, one had a stag the other a grim.

"These are mine and James' chests. They contain all we knew about pranking and trouble making. I know James would want you to have this Harry, and Evie as your Father I am giving you mine," Sirius said pushing the two chests to the kids.

"Put your wands on the animals and Harry say: I, Son of Prong's, do solemnly swear I am up to no good. Evie you say: I, Daughter of Padfoot, do solemnly swear I am up to no good," Sirius said. He watched his Daughter and Godson eagerly. He was glad he could pass on his legacy early and connect to his Daughter and Godson that little bit more.

Both kids shared a look before summoning their wands from their holsters and doing as they were instructed.

"The password is the same for everything in there, to lock the books, clear the map and lock the chest the password is mischief managed. You see the blank folded bit of parchment. Pick it up and do what you did for the chests," Sirius said eagerly.

Harry and Evie did so and stared in amazement.

On Harry's it said.

_**Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the marauders map.**_

_Moony congratulates the Son of Prongs in finding his Father's map and expresses his hope that Prongs has grown up somewhat, he doubts sincerely that would have happened, but one can always hope._

_Wormtail hopes the Son of Prongs was able to find the map before his first year of Hogwarts as it will be so very useful through the years._

_Padfoot expresses his shock that Prongs was able to resist making a joke enough long enough to have a little Pronglet and not ruin the mood with a crack. Padfoot doubts he will ever be able to do that. Padfoot hopes for the Pronglet's sake he did not inherit his father's hair instead his mother's – whoever that might be._

_Moony wants to bet it wasn't Miss Evans._

_Prongs bids Moony to shut his howler and counters his bet that is was Miss Evans. A marauder never fails! Prongs wants to congratulate his Son on finding the map and hopes he puts it to good use which means lots of trouble making and pranks. He also shares Padfoot's shock that he is a Father._

Harry read it and laughed.

Sirius looked eagerly at Harry. "What do we say?" Sirius asked.

Harry slid the map over to the two men who cracked up reading what the imprint of their younger selves wrote.

Evie read hers and burst into giggles.

_**Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the marauders map.**_

_Moony wonders how on earth Padfoot became a Father but expresses his joy in hearing it is a girl. Moony hopes the Daughter of Padfoot will be less inclined to trouble making than her father, but doubts it is possible._

_Wormtail thinks he needs to wash his ears out he cannot believe what he has just heard and is very worried about the classmates of the Daughter of Padfoot._

_Padfoot wants to congratulate his Daughter at finding the map and hopes she shares his passion for pranks and trouble making. Padfoot also hopes his Daughter has found the map before her first year so she can get the most use out of it. Padfoot also shares Moony's wonder about how he became a Father._

_Prongs expresses his joy at hearing the Daughter of Padfoot has found the map. Prongs has no questions about how Padfoot became a Father he thinks that Padfoot has the perfect prankster genes to pass down the line. He does wish to start a betting pool on who is Padfoot's Daughter's Mother and how much firewhiskey was involved._

_Padfoot wishes to add he really hopes his Daughter is driving him up the wall with all the pranks she is pulling. And that her Mother – whoever she may be – is cursing him to hell for raising a troublemaker like Prong's Mother does to his Father. He wishes to bet her Mother was either a muggle or muggleborn – that would really annoy his family and as for the firewhiskey well no-one is stupid enough to bet against that, Padfoot thinks it was a whole bottle at least._

_Moony bets it was 'Lucy Goosy' from first year. Padfoot was so in love with the Head Girl Lucy Kipelseen with a heavy dose of amortentia and copious amounts of firewhiskey involved._

_Padfoot thinks Moony should go howl at the moon._

_Wormtail thinks it was Helen 'Busty' McGee from Hufflepuff. She's been acting weird lately… congratulations Padfoot. It's a girl!_

_NOT FUNNY WORMTAIL! _

Evie slid the map over to her dad and Remus and let them read it as well. Both men laughed at the imprint of their younger selves once more.

"Glad to see that part of the maps is still in full working order. You should see what happens when people don't give the password, especially people we know. We were rather creative with our insults," Sirius said smiling fondly.

Sirius and Remus returned the maps smiling.

"Well there you have it. We'll let you read through the journals at your own leisure. Now all we need to do is decide where we are going to stay for the rest of the summer holiday. We can't forget we'll be needed at Gringotts in six days to get rid of that thing in your head Harry. Plus the ministry representative at the Will hearing yesterday told me Albus is pitching a fit about me not being a good guardian for you Harry, the sooner we're out of the reach of Albus the better," Sirius said.

Harry nodded.

"Today however we are taking a trip to a muggle zoo. Evie says she has never been," Sirius said grinning broadly. "So hop to it kiddos, go get into some muggle clothing and we'll disapparate to London Zoo," Sirius said. He clapped his hands and sending the youngsters scurrying.

Evie tapped her wand on the marauders map. "Mischief managed," Evie said watching in delight as it cleared. She put it back in the chest, closed the lid and placed her wand on the grim. "Mischief managed," Evie said locking the chest.

"When you complete your animagus transformations Remus and I will buy you your own chest from the Goblins and add your own animagus forms. We'll also teach you how to make your own marauders maps so you can use your own nicknames and pass them down onto your own children," Sirius said smiling at his daughter.

Evie nodded and gathering Nyx and the chest into her arms she ran up to hers and Harry's room.

The day out at the Zoo was filled with amusement for Sirius and Remus. Harry was used to Evie going silent and staring at animals for long lengths of time. Sirius found it hilarious and soon was doing a little dance and bragging about his talented daughter to anyone who would listen. Of course he kept the magical aspect a secret but he told everyone his Daughter was so wonderfully gifted and talented and was going to go so far and be able to use her talents to get into so much trouble.

Remus then told everyone that Sirius was special and allowing him out in public was part of his treatment which sent the kids into rounds of hysterical laughter.

When they got to the gift shop Sirius brought a huge dog, stag and wolf stuffed toys for Harry and Evie, getting them one each. Which Remus had to take outside and shrink so they could apparate safely back to the Pub.

The next morning's Daily Prophet brought their fun crashing down around their ankles.

_**Peter Pettigrew At Large Once More!**_

The head line read.

Immediately the odd little family of misfits went to Gringotts to look over the places they could go. Staying at the Leaky Cauldron was no longer safe or advisable with Peter on the loose and most likely after Evie and Harry.

~o~

**There you go, there's chapter ten. Please drop me a review and tell me what you thought. Cookies for all those who do review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey A/all. This is Chapter eleven of The Black Heir: First year. You're getting this update because it's been a week since I updated. Updates will be weekly or as soon as I write another chapter. I've got 40+ chapters written so updates will be regular.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. As sad as that fact is it is a fact none-the-less.**

**Summary: How can a chance encounter with his Godfathers daughter change Harry's life? Warning will contain spanking but it won't be the focus. Pairings HarryXGinny, RonXLuna, NevilleXOC. Some Hermione bashing.**

**I am looking for a Beta to help out with my stories. **

~o~

The family of three wizards, a witch, and four animals settled on moving into Potter Manor. It was more homely than the Potter Castle and Sirius didn't think it was wise to move into any of the Black family homes. Most of them were filled with dark magic and the like. Plus Potter Manor was warded to the teeth and no-one would be able to get in, not even Albus which was the clincher.

Harry was the first to floo with his arms full of a struggling wolf hybrid, "alright Araya, calm down. Evie will be here soon," Harry said letting the little hybrid down.

The next to step through the fire was Evie with the little kneazle kitten Nyx in her arms purring contentedly. "How come she's so calm for you?" Harry asked.

Evie shrugged grinning. "Because she likes me," Evie said poking her tongue out at her god-brother.

Next to come through the fire was Sirius with a trunk with the initials E.C.B in goblin wrought silver on the front.

Finally Remus followed with Harry's trunk.

Hedwig and Lyssa had been allowed to fly to their new home.

"Alright Pup and Princess, welcome home!" Sirius said grinning.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Right kids, let's go sit in the living room and together we'll discuss some rules. Now were in a home I think it's time to settle in as a family," Remus said.

Sirius groaned, "aww do we have to Moony? Rules suck," Sirius pouted playfully. He knew really that yes they did need rules, but he didn't want Evie to be worried so handling them in the soft good cop and the harder strict but definitely not bad cop way would help her be more relaxed.

Evie giggled and looked up at her chuckling god-brother. "Well Daddy, you don't have to give us rules. You could let us run amok," Evie said.

"Yeah. We could battle through challenges to save the Philosophers Stone," Harry said. He caught onto his god-sister's thoughts instantly; already they had an almost telepathic understanding of one another.

"Sneak up to the Astronomy tower to smuggle an illegal dragon out of the castle," Evie added.

"Battle Mountain trolls," Harry added.

"Sneak into the Forbidden forest and walk into an Acromantula nest," Evie supplied smiling cheekily.

"Alright! Alright. The two of you need rules damn it! Just don't break any so we don't have to enforce them," Sirius said holding his hands up.

Evie giggled. "Sure we won't Daddy… well I won't anyway," Evie said her eyes glittering. She was really starting to come out of her shell and have fun. "Do you really think I would ever do anything wrong?" Evie asked in a sweet innocent voice.

"It was all her! I was innocent before I met her," Harry said playfully teasing the girl who was a little sister to him in everything but blood.

"Don't worry Evie, Potter's are awful at coming up with stories to get them out of trouble. If you're in any trouble you can blame it on him. We Black's have the gift of a silver tongue," Sirius said putting his arm around his daughter slowly as not to startle her. She was still highly mistrusting of any adults and any contact. She only accepted contact from him, Harry, Remus and Ginny.

"I made Aunt Minnie cry last year," Harry protested.

"Beginners luck Pronglet," Remus said smirking, "we all get it."

Harry huffed playfully and pretended to pout mumbling about annoying little sisters with big doe eyes.

Evie giggled and poked her tongue out at her brother in all but blood and absolute best friend.

Remus led the odd ragtag family into a little sitting room. Evie immediately claimed Lily's favourite armchair as hers and snuggled into it. Sirius watched with a strange pang in his heart, missing the first female maraudess even more right now.

"Nyx, Araya, up," Evie said patting the seat. Both animals jumped up onto the seat and Evie kissed the wolf's head rubbing noses with it and petted the kneazle kitten.

That brought Remus to the first rule, "first rule, pets are your responsibility. You need to clean them, care for them, feed them and pay them attention without us nagging you. Harry that goes for you too with Hedwig. Sirius and I are not going to be taking care of them for you. However, looking after your animals and keeping your rooms tidy will be your only chores," Remus said.

"Next rules, these are big ones. You both have your father's journals from our school years. Now some of the stuff in there is very, very advanced. You are not to – under any circumstances – do anything you find in there that is beyond your year level. That rule does not change ever. We will help you both through the animagus transformation and Evie due to you being a natural magical you'll most likely get it very quickly, until you do however you are not to practice on your own. Neither of you are," Remus said firmly.

"If either of those two rules are broken you will both get a very severe spanking and I mean very severe. The seventh year pranks are seventh year pranks for a reason no matter your ability with magic. Accio wooden hair brush," Remus said watching the two kids. He wanted to be sure they were listening.

Sirius was, for once, looking at both kids with a degree of sternness. "Some of the pranks we pulled could end up extremely painful for the receiver or receivers if they are not done properly. This is not a challenge kids, this is very important. We are trusting the two of you not to misuse the journals, if I find out either of you broke this rule I will punish you on top of whatever punishment Remus has given you," Sirius said looking at both of the kids dead in the eye.

Remus cleared his throat and held up the wooden brush he had summoned.

Sirius shuddered and shuffled away slightly.

"This is the brush Charlus Potter would bring to Hogwarts when he was informed of one of the more serious misdeeds we marauders did. This will be the brush I will be bringing to Hogwarts. If either of you break those two rules, you will get a spanking with this brush, and bed time spankings with it for a week," Remus said. He looked directly into the kids eyes until he could see the seriousness of the rules had sunk in to the two kids. He had no doubts they'd break the rule at one point, but he hoped the threat would mean they held off for a while.

"Now Evelyn, Harry. There is one more absolute iron clad rule. Until you have the animagus transformation down to instant transformation, on the full moons you are to be exactly where you are supposed to be. If we are in the Manor or one of our homes that means you are to be in the house, preferably your rooms. You do not leave the Manor. If you are at Hogwarts that means you are in your dorms or common room. There is no if buts or maybes. This rule does not have set consequences because this rule is not broken. Think of it as the same as a law carrying the same weight as the use of the unforgivable," Remus said.

Sirius nodded. "Once you have the animagus transformation down, we can talk about this rule. As of right now though this rule is for your safety. It's exactly the same as you don't stick your hand into a flame, only green is safe. There is no excuse for breaking this rule and if you are you better be dead or dying. We are not restricting you to your rooms, merely the Manor, house, or your house common room and dorms," Sirius added.

"Now. You will read in our journals we had things like detention wars, who could earn the most detentions and stuff. Obviously we're not going to stop you, but certain things will earn you a spanking. Not every single detention will earn you a spanking obviously, some things we'll decide were dealt with by the detention. Hurting others in any way shape or form and that includes verbally will result in a spanking. Breaking any serious school rules will result in a spanking. Anything your head of house decides we need informing of will result in a spanking. And due to Peter being on the loose being outside of your common rooms or dorm after curfew will result in a serious spanking," Remus said.

"Now you both have your father's marauders maps. If you see or even think you see Peter you must give them to me immediately. I don't want you to have them, just in case Peter managed to get his hands on them, but I am going to trust you not to take thoughtless risks. You abuse that right and I will confiscate the maps," Remus said sighing.

"Now, Sirius and I will always be honest with you, there may be times we can't tell you what you want to know but we will always give you a reason for not being able to tell you. As that stands we expect the same from the two of you. Do not lie to us. Lying will earn you a scourgify to the mouth and a bed time spanking," Remus said, "anything to add Padfoot?" Remus asked trying to rack his brain for more.

"Try your best in your studies. I know that sounds strange coming from me, but James, Remus and I really did apply ourselves when it came to school and I expect the two of you to do the same. Harry that means no more holding back just so you don't upset your friends Ron and Hermione. They are your friends; they'll accept you smart or dumb. If you keep deliberately dumbing yourself down I'll ask Hogwarts to keep you back a year. Trust me they would do it, they are doing it for Ginny because she didn't learn anything last year what with being possessed and everything," Sirius added.

Remus nodded.

"I think that's all. Other than general behaviour and following laws and such. Harry I want you to look out for Evie. With that newspaper article and the fact Peter very well might be after her I will feel better knowing you're looking out for her," Sirius said.

Harry nodded. "Of course I will Sirius," Harry said looking over at Evie.

"Now, there's one last, fairly serious thing I want to talk about with you Harry," Sirius said.

"You know your parents put me as your legal guardian in their Will. I have guardianship of you, but Albus is kicking up a stink about it at the ministry. So when I was talking to the Goblins they suggested performing a blood adoption ceremony. I want to know what you think about that. You too Evie. I want both of your opinions," Sirius said looking over at his daughter.

"I'd love for Harry to be my brother. He is anyway but it would be great if he was my brother even in blood," Evie said happily.

Harry looked at Sirius with an unreadable expression. "You… you want to adopt me?" Harry asked a little shocked.

"Yes Harry. Don't worry it won't affect your inheritance much; you'll be first in line to inherit the Black Lordship, unless you or I pass it on to Evie. I'm having a new Will draw up at the moment which will split everything between you and Evie. You won't even have to change your surname since I'm the only parent adopting you, you'll still be Harry Potter, but you could be Harry Black if you wanted or Harry Potter-Black," Sirius said quickly.

"It would mean Albus wouldn't be able to do anything about your living arrangements," Remus supplied being the voice of calm the situation needed.

Harry abandoned all pretence of maturity and flung himself at his godfather hugging him tightly. "Yes! I want you to adopt me!" Harry said.

"Fantastic!" Sirius cried as he held Harry tight to his chest.

~o~

**There you go, there's chapter eleven. Please drop me a review and tell me what you thought. Cookies for all those who do review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey A/all. This is Chapter Twelve of The Black Heir: First year. I am so sorry about the lack of update last week, I've just been so busy lately, but here's a nice long chapter for you to hopefully make up for my lack of updating. Updates will be weekly or as soon as I write another chapter. I've got 40+ chapters written so updates will be regular.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. As sad as that fact is it is a fact none-the-less.**

**Summary: How can a chance encounter with his Godfathers daughter change Harry's life? Warning will contain spanking but it won't be the focus. Pairings HarryXGinny, RonXLuna, NevilleXOC. Some Hermione bashing.**

**I am looking for a Beta to help out with my stories. **

~o~

The odd, ragtag, bunch of misfit's family got along very well. The day after Harry agreed to be adopted by Sirius they performed the ritual and invited the Weasley's, Amelia, Minerva and Cornelius to witness. The family of four having decided it would be good to have Cornelius on their side.

Of course Dumbledore was furious when the event took place. Minerva later wrote claiming he'd stomped his foot in fury and stormed out of her office. She promised the memory to Harry as a Christmas present.

Finally the day of the horcrux removal ritual came and Evie hugged her brother tightly. The Goblins had said that her being there might interfere with the ritual as on occasion she seemed to literally drip magic. Plus it wouldn't be a pleasant ritual to watch so they decided Sirius would take Harry while Remus and Evie had some bonding time.

Remus was elated to realise that Evie loved to learn, she craved knowledge and read every book she could get her hands on. Remus decided to let her have his first year school journal. Not the marauder's one, but the one he used for all his school notes. She'd already received her father's journals but his weren't all that comprehensive. Lily's were good but it was always good to have more than one source.

Evie had hungrily devoured the journal, and the two spent the rest of the time they had together discussing spell mechanics and the difference between using a wand and using wandless magic.

Remus carried the small girl up to her bed that night, she'd fallen to sleep reading Lily's second year Transfiguration notes in her journal. Remus had been against the idea of reading too far ahead but after the discussion they had he didn't think it could do any harm to let her get a better understanding of the subject. If Remus didn't know the hat took personal preference into consideration he would have put money on his goddaughter ending up in Ravenclaw. However the hat would take into consideration where someone wanted to go and so he knew Evie would end up in Gryffindor with Harry and Ginny.

Evie and Ginny wrote to each other almost every day. Lyssa got a huge amount of exercise, so much so that Hedwig got jealous and nipped at Harry wanting a job to do. Sirius suggested Harry write to Neville, they had been very close as infants and if everything hadn't gone down the way it had the two boys would have grown up as almost brothers.

Harry took the advice and it didn't take long for the tentative friendship the boys had to blossom into something even stronger than Harry had with Ron. Harry found himself telling Neville things he'd never felt able to tell Ron or Hermione before. Neville accepted whatever Harry had to say and didn't dig for more information, just let him say whatever he was comfortable with and didn't try and tell him what to do. Neville admitted a few things himself, including about his parents and that he'd never felt able to approach Harry before due to the seemingly impenetrable friendship he had with Ron and Hermione and the fact it really didn't seem like there was room for one more.

Through letter's Harry introduced Neville to Evie and soon the pair were arguing lightly over which was better, animals or plants. Evie of course thought that animals were much more superior to plants and Neville thought the opposite. He did say he had something to show Evie at Hogwarts though.

Harry, having seen the letters handed Evie his Monster Book of Monsters and challenged her to read it. Evie at once gently stroked the spine of the book and smiled then it became docile and let her read it without trying to bite her fingers off. Harry was shocked and quickly wrote to Hermione, Ron and Neville explaining how to open the book.

At dinner that night Evie had been teasing her brother when Remus picked up on what was being said.

_Flashback_

_Remus and Sirius were content to let the two kids argue amicably with each other. Both found it rather amusing and seeing how timid Evie had been it was wonderful to see her completely out of her shell._

_Remus wasn't really listening but he heard anyway._

"_It was supposed to try and bite you. I lost a trainer to that thing and you just stroke it," Harry said in disbelief._

_Remus frowned and turned to Harry confused. "What are you talking about Harry?" Remus asked an edge to his tone._

"_The Monster Book of Monsters. The book Hagrid sent me for my birthday. It tried to attack me and in their letters Evie and Neville were using plants and animals against each other, each more dangerous than the next. So I gave the book to Evie and told her to read it if she could," Harry said a small stirring of guilt rising up in him._

_Sirius was paying attention at this point and frowned._

"_Did you know the way to open the book without losing a finger?" Remus asked. Harry had brought the book to him and he had no idea how to open the book without it attacking the person who tried._

"_Well… no but I figured…" Harry said. He didn't know what he figured. He figured Evie would try, be snapped at and drop the book in surprise._

"_Uncle Moony it wasn't that much of a big deal. If stroking it hadn't worked, I wasn't going to take the belt off it or anything, Evie said quickly._

"_Evelyn, stay out of this. This is between your godfather and your brother," Sirius said. _

_Evie gulped and went silent._

"_Harry. I want to know what on earth possessed you to give the book to your little sister; bearing in mind the fact you know your father and I don't want her reading too far ahead, and the fact you handed her a potentially harmful object," Remus said._

_Harry was lost for words. He didn't know. It was just a spur of the moment thing. If she'd gone to take the belt off before the thing was calm he'd had ripped the book from her hands and probably asked if she was stupid._

"_It was just…"Harry tried only for words to fail him again._

"_Once you've eaten I want you to go up to your room and wait for me. You're going to get a spanking Harry," Remus said._

_Harry's eyes went wide but he nodded and hung his head. "Yes Uncle Moony," Harry mumbled as he picked at his food._

_Flashback end_

Harry was no stranger to spanking. Sure he personally had never been spanked, but he remembered after Ron, Fred and George had flown the flying car to rescue him from his relatives they had been sent to Mr Weasley's office and the house wasn't exactly sound proof. Then at school after they had flown the car to school Mrs Weasley had sent her howler, but Ron was pulled out of Transfiguration by his dad and later had been squirming about a lot. It hadn't taken a genius to work things out.

At the time Harry hadn't been able to decide whether he was jealous of Ron having people who clearly cared for him and held him responsible for his actions or relieved. Harry knew his Aunt and Uncle would most likely refuse to even read the letter and even if they did, they'd be more upset that he didn't die. What he told Hermione at the beginning of summer was true; if they knew all the ways he could have died and failed too they would be furious.

Now, Harry knew well and truly he was very much not jealous of Ron. He now sympathised with him. He didn't wish he didn't have it; he was secretly pleased someone was holding him accountable, but he did sympathise.

Harry shared this revelation with Neville in his next letter to him, bemoaning the fact it was happening. Neville's reply felt very much like Neville was laughing at him.

_Harry,_

_Thank Merlin. Our first year finally makes sense to me. Do you know the trouble I got in with Gran after being caught out of the tower at midnight? Honestly sitting was highly problematic for a long time. I can understand now why you still snuck out to go after the stone even after losing fifty points and having letter's sent home. _

_Hermione I understood because she's a muggleborn, from what Gran tells me they don't agree with spanking – wish witches and wizards didn't believe in spanking as well. Then Ron was in the hospital wing so he wasn't punished for sneaking around at midnight. You however – I knew you were raised by muggles but I thought you had some kind of magical guardian seeing as you're half-blood not muggleborn. _

_Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you rescued the stone but I was very confused when you seem to blow off the possible consequences… then again you won us sixty points with the act of impulsive idiocy. Dumbledore does encourage strange things. _

_Anyway now you have guardians that are prepared to discipline you, you may find sitting uncomfortable. I'm still trying to work on doing a small cushioning charm. Finally got a new wand – seems Professor McGonagall's furious letter to Gran finally swayed her into accepting I'm not my father._

_Neville_

Harry had stuffed the letter with the rest of his letters from Neville.

Harry and Evie were invited to Ginny's small birthday party. The two siblings pitched together and got the fiery young red head a Firebolt. Ron was sulky the whole party due to Ginny having money and getting such a gift, but Evie decided to use some of the muggle pranks her Dad had been obsessed with on the youngest male Weasley, much to the approval of Fred, George and Ginny.

All in all the party was a huge success. With the Weasley's getting the money from James and Lily's Will they were able to finally spoil their youngest daughter a little. Nothing Ginny got was second hand this time.

Sirius found it absolutely hilarious that Evie wouldn't go near Molly and refused to accept any attempt the woman made to smother her with her hugs. Sirius had never got on well with Molly; he knew her briefly from the order and found her too overly mothering and James spent many nights on the couch when the pair would mock the woman for her tendencies. Lily had never approved of Molly but she also disapproved of mocking more.

Sirius enjoying his daughters distaste for the woman was burst when Remus came along commenting on how she was still fearful of adults trying to touch her.

Harry spent a lot of time watching his sister. She was completely relaxed with Fred, George and Ginny – although Fred and George didn't try and initiate any physical contact. As soon as Hermione stepped on the scene Evie clammed up and returned pretty quickly to Sirius and Remus. Harry suspected the only reason she wasn't going to him was because that was where Hermione normally was. Even in a relaxed environment she stuck incredibly close to him.

Harry expressed his concerns to his adoptive father and uncle figure. Snape had a well-known hate for Harry because of his biological father. Harry didn't know the full story, but he knew well enough that his biological father and adoptive father had been completely inseparable. Harry was worried how far Snape would take his hate and if he would be cruel to Evie like he was to him.

Sirius and Remus had only exchanged a look and told Harry they'd talk to the pair later.

When later came, Harry and Evie were shocked at what they heard.

_Flashback_

"_Kids, come into the sitting room please. Uncle Moony and I want to talk to you," Sirius called._

_Remus winced as the two rambunctious kids bounded down into the sitting room. _

_Harry ran in and threw himself down on one of the couches._

"_Don't…" Sirius started panicked. _

_It was too late though. Nyx hissed and bit Harry's hand hard._

"_Shit oww!" Harry exclaimed shaking the kneazle off his hand. "What is with that feline?" Harry complained._

_Evie danced into the room and flopped into her arm chair. "Nyx, come here girl," Evie called. The kneazle pranced over to Evie and curled up on her lap purring loudly._

"_Evil demon kneazle," Sirius and Harry said together shuddering._

"_You surprised her. You almost sat on her," Evie said defending her familiar._

_Remus shook his head. "Come on. We're not here to discuss whether or not Nyx is evil. We're here to talk about why Professor Snape hated James and Sirius," Remus said._

_Sirius nodded and straightened up in his seat._

"_You see kids. Back when we were kids we had extremely big egos. No-one had a bigger ego than James and me. We were Quidditch stars, top of our year academically and we were legends in school already; the marauders, the greatest pranksters to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts. We also had a secret that only we knew about. Of course we thought we were the best. Snape… Professor Snape found out we had a secret. He knew something was off with Moony. I thought it would be a fabulous prank to send Snape into the Whomping Willow while Moony was on the other end of the secret passage way in full blown werewolf form," Sirius explained. _

_He still felt guilty about that and guessed that was why Remus believed him capable of betraying James and Lily._

"_I don't really know what I was thinking. Perhaps that Snape would be so scared he'd wet himself, or something else I would have found otherwise amusing. Anyway I let it slip to James later in the evening before we were going to sneak out and join Remus in our animagus forms and James managed to save Snape before he got to the Shrieking Shack. He still saw Remus but he was sworn to secrecy about it," Sirius said._

"_We're telling you this, not so you can taunt Professor Snape with it, but so you understand why he feels the way he feels. It's no excuse to take it out on a child, but your father's faults are not yours to carry. If he acts unfairly towards either of you I want you to come to me or Aunt Minnie… I mean Professor McGonagall," Remus said. He blushed at his slip. Old habits die hard. He was so used to calling the stern Transfiguration Professor Aunt Minnie he had to force himself to call her Minerva or Professor McGonagall._

_Flashback end_

Harry smiled as he wrapped an arm around his sister. They had an eventful two weeks that was for sure. Now they were being driven to Kings Cross Station to get onto platform nine and three quarters. It was time for Evie's first year at Hogwarts and his third.

Sirius looked back at his two kids. It didn't matter one iota to him that only one was his biological child. They were both his, just as much as he knew they would both be James' if the situation had been reversed. Last night had been a full moon, a first for both Evie and Harry. Sirius was glad they had both listened to him and Remus and not left the Manor. Sirius had come in this morning to find Evie curled up in her brother's bed; Harry was lying with his arm around her and his back to the door, protecting her. He'd felt a surge of pride for his kids and knew in that moment they'd do fine.

Remus was already on the train, probably trying to get some sleep. Harry and Evie knew they were to get in whatever compartment he was in. With Peter on the lose Sirius didn't want his kids at any more risk than they had to be. He hated the fact Dementor's would be on the grounds at Hogwarts, but he hoped they affected Peter really badly.

The father, daughter and son group pulled up outside Kings Cross station. "Come on then kids. Time to board the Hogwarts express, make sure you eat plenty of sweets and treats on the train and spend some gold. Harry you'll love Hogsmead but make sure you bring back lots of stuff for your sister. Evie work hard and play lots of pranks, make lots of friends and keep Araya and Nyx close," Sirius said. He stared at the station that held the platform that would take his daughter and son away till Christmas.

~o~

**There you go, there's chapter Twelve. Please drop me a review and tell me what you thought. Cookies for all those who do review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey A/all. This is Chapter thirteen of The Black Heir: First year. You're getting this update because it's been a week since I updated. Updates will be weekly or as soon as I write another chapter. I've got 40+ chapters written so updates will be regular.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. As sad as that fact is it is a fact none-the-less.**

**Summary: How can a chance encounter with his Godfathers daughter change Harry's life? Warning will contain spanking but it won't be the focus. Pairings HarryXGinny, RonXLuna, NevilleXOC. Some Hermione bashing.**

**I am looking for a Beta to help out with my stories. **

~o~

Sirius led Harry and Evie through the busy train station. Sirius was pushing a trolley with Evie's truck, Lyssa in her cage and two empty wicker baskets. Harry was pushing a trolley with his own truck, Hedwig in her cage and Evie sat on the front Araya and Nyx in her arms. The wolf hybrid and kneazle kitten hadn't wanted to go in the baskets and neither Harry nor Sirius wanted to try and put the kneazle in the basket.

Sirius motioned for Harry to push his trolley through the barrier first and followed them quickly.

"Alright kids, let's find Uncle Moony and get your trunks and pets on the train," Sirius said.

Harry and Evie nodded. Harry helped Evie off his trunk shaking his head at her. "You really should put them in their baskets you know," Harry said.

Evie pulled a face and hugged the animals tighter. "They don't want to go in them. Nyx says it's frightening and Araya doesn't like being caged," Evie said pouting.

Sirius sighed. "Evie put them in their baskets while we get you and them onto the train. Once you're on the way to Hogwarts you can let them out," Sirius said pinching the bridge of his nose. He might not be brave enough to put the kneazle in, but he knew neither animal would hurt Evie.

"But Daddy…" Evie started.

"Now Evelyn," Sirius said his patience fraying.

"Yes Daddy," Evie said quietly. She went over to the baskets and reluctantly put a whining Araya in the first, slightly larger, basket. She hugged Nyx tightly and went silent for a minute talking to Nyx. _'You have to go in Nyx.'_ Evie said to her kneazle apologetically. _'But I don't like it, it's scary in there.' _Nyx said back to Evie. _'I won't leave you in there long, just long enough to get on the train. I promise Nyx.' _Evie said hugging her kitten tightly.

Sirius sighed and waited for his daughter to finish talking with her evil kneazle who attacked anyone who tried to touch her except Evie.

Finally getting Nyx's agreement to go in the basket Evie put her gently in and shut the basket.

Sirius smiled at his daughter and ruffled her hair, yanking his arm back when Nyx stretched her front arm out of the bars in the front and tried to slash his arm. "That is one seriously evil kneazle you've got there," Sirius said shaking his head.

Sirius helped Harry and Evie get everything into the compartment and then stood with them waiting for Neville, the Weasley's and Hermione.

Neville arrived with his grandmother and Evie quickly engaged the older boy in conversation both of them teasing one another and continuing the 'discussions' they had through letters.

"If I'm not careful I'll be drawing up a betrothal agreement for her soon," Sirius whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry did a double take and stared at his sister and newly turned best mate. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about Neville and Evie together. True it wasn't that much more of an age gap than it was between him and Ginny, but Evie was his little sister. Then again Neville was a good person. Harry shook his head. Evie was only eleven, even if she would be twelve in two weeks, for now she was eleven and certainly not available for dating. She'd start dating when… when he didn't have to watch it happening.

Harry was looking for a way to break up the chat between his best mate and little sister when he was saved by the arrival of the Weasley's.

"Evie," Ginny yelled hurrying over to the closest friend she had ever made.

"Ginny," Evie squealed.

Both girls started bouncing up and down and talking rapidly in the way only girls could. Harry looked at Hermione for translation but she was stood there with an almost violently jealous expression on her face.

Ron headed over to Harry. "Thank god Ginny's got Evie to distract her. She's been going on and on about the letters for the past two weeks. It's been a nightmare. We at least they are both only first years. What house do you reckon Black will be in? Mum says the Black's are all as Black as their name," Ron said completely ignoring Neville.

"Ron. One she's my little sister, two our father is a Black and three her name is Evie," Harry said. He'd seen Neville's expression and knew the boy would handle Ron's ignoring of him himself.

Neville raised an eyebrow at being ignored and cleared his throat. "Hey Ron, how was your summer?" Neville asked.

"Huh, yeah, was alright," Ron said dismissively before turning back to Harry. "Yeah but… well I don't think she's got the makings of a true Gryffindor in her," Ron said going a bit red.

Harry shook his head. "Ron. She's got just as much chance of getting into Gryffindor as you or I did. Come on let's get on the train," Harry said deciding to ignore Ron's comments for now.

Harry went up to his godfather turned adoptive father and hugged him around the middle. "Bye Dad. We'll write often and use the mirrors every night. I'll look out for and look after Evie and Uncle Moony will look out for and look after us," Harry said.

"Bye Pup. Work hard, pull lots of pranks, drive Aunt Minnie to despair and most importantly don't get caught. Follow the rules as well – but have fun," Sirius said hugging his son tightly and sending him onto the train with a light swat.

"Evie, get your scrawny little carcass over here now," Sirius said to his daughter. She was still skinny as a twig despite eating plenty. Sirius figured it was just due to her huge magical ability. The more magic someone used the more food they needed.

Evie hurried over to her father and hugged him tightly.

"Goodbye Princess. I know you'll work hard and blow them away with your intelligence and eagerness to learn, but remember to have fun as well. Get in trouble, have a competition with your brother to see how many detentions you can get. Pull so many pranks the teacher's heads start to spin – don't get caught and if you do blame it on your brother. Give Aunt Minnie more grey hairs. And like I said to your brother; follow the rules – but have fun," Sirius said hugging the pretty blonde thing.

"Bye Daddy. I'll become the greatest prankster to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts. Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville and I will uphold the great name of the marauders and act in your honour," Evie said grinning.

Sirius kissed the top of the blonde head. "That's what I like to hear," Sirius said.

Sirius put Evie down and sent her into the train with a light swat.

Evie climbed onto the train and went to find her brother and Uncle Moony.

She found them with ease and sat next to her brother, snuggling into his side. Last night she hadn't been able to sleep, so she'd gone into her brother's room around midnight and slept with him. She was still a little tired though and could do with a nap at some point during the journey.

Ginny soon joined them and Harry opened up his other side to her. "Come on Gin-bug room for one more," Harry said grinning.

Ginny giggled and snuggled into Harry's other side. Immediately the two girls started up a rapid conversation which Harry didn't even try to follow.

Neville was the next to find them looking curiously at Moony, not knowing who he was.

Just as Harry was about to answer Neville's questioning look Ron and Hermione burst in.

"There you are Harry! We were looking everywhere for you. Come on, let's go find a compartment," Hermione said briskly.

"What's wrong with this one Hermione?" Harry asked questioningly.

"Well… nothing, but Ron and I thought you'd want to talk about what happened this summer," Hermione said with a pointed look at Neville.

"Not much to tell really. My mum's sister's husband's sister said things that made me lose my temper. I blew her up and left the house. After that I stayed in the pub, met Evie and you pretty much know the rest," Harry said.

"But, don't you want to talk about it?" Hermione pressed emphasising the word talk.

"Hermione my brother doesn't want to talk about his feelings with you. You are not the be all and end all of emotional support. If he wants to talk to you he'll come to you of his own accord," Evie said sighing.

"Evie. That wasn't nice," Harry scolded lightly. "Sorry Hermione, but I've talked with who I needed to talk to. I'm fine," Harry said looking up at Hermione.

Hermione huffed and sat down in one of the seats. She'd corner Harry later and force him to tell her about his summer holiday. He needed someone to talk to and she and Ron were his best friends. Evelyn Black might have come along but he'd come back to her as soon as he needed his homework checking. Maybe as punishment she'd make him write out half of his first essay before just doing it for him.

Ron followed scowling. He didn't like the way Harry had been talking to Neville. They barely knew Neville. Neville wasn't part of their group. Having Ginny around was annoying enough but at least Evelyn took care of that. He'd just have to pray the annoying girl ended up in Slytherin, that would turn Harry against her, all Slytherin's were evil and hopefully that meant Harry's guardians would refuse to have her in the house and she'd go back to where she came from.

Ron now turned to the sleeping adult in the corner of the compartment. "Who's that?" Ron asked. He didn't recognise the man.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," Hermione recited.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

"It's written on his suitcase Ronald," Hermione said scathingly.

"He's also known as Moony. He's Evie's and Harry's Uncle, remember you two? He was at my birthday party," Ginny said.

Hermione almost glared at the girl. She was supposed to be the one who knew everything, not Ginny.

"Yeah… I remember. He looks different asleep. Why didn't you tell us your Uncle would be teaching Harry?" Ron asked turning on Harry.

"Because we wanted it to be a surprise. Evie, are you going to let Nyx out of the basket or are you letting her destroy the thing first?" Harry asked hoping to change the subject.

Evie jumped up and summoned the three baskets wandlessly. She handed Pebbles' basket to Ginny and made quick work of freeing Nyx and Araya.

Hermione let Crookshanks out of his basket smirking smugly.

"Crookshanks! I'd forgotten Hermione got you," Evie trilled.

Much to Hermione's dismay Crookshanks pounced onto Evie's lap and purred contentedly as she scratched him behind the ears. Evie was focusing on Crookshanks and completely silent. It took Hermione a few seconds to remember that Evie could talk to animals. Feeling a little bit spiteful she pulled Crookshanks from Evie's lap.

"So Harry. Our third year of Hogwarts should be great. I mean we're starting our electives and there's so much to learn. Homework's going to be really challenging I reckon," Hermione said. "Do you need me to look over your summer work? I'd be happy to do it," Hermione added.

Harry shook his head. "No. Uncle Moony and Dad were top of their year in their day, only behind my biological dad and mum. They looked it over for mistakes and then made me redo all the essays. This year they want me to actually work and I'm going to," Harry said grinning at Evie.

Evie giggled and looked at Ginny.

Ginny giggled at well, seemingly in on the inside joke.

To Ron's annoyance Neville started laughing as well.

"Well of course you're going to mate. What with one of your guardian's being a teacher and well you know," Neville said causing Harry to laugh.

Ron huffed in annoyance. "Well we do work. What's wrong with the way we have been doing things?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't bother to respond. Instead he struck up a conversation with Neville, letting Ginny and Evie talk around him. He hoped Hermione and Ron could get over whatever issues they were having.

~o~

**There you go, there's chapter thirteen. Please drop me a review and tell me what you thought. Cookies for all those who do review.**


End file.
